Cliché Much?
by booklover333
Summary: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke have been best friends for as long as they can remember. But what happens once they grow older and Sakura starts realizing...certain things?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IT'S MY IMAGINATION! :P**

 _Hey guys! I am so so so sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories and it's kinda stupid of me to upload this one now, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO! So I did! I wrote this a while ago and after editing it, I published it. Please be patient with my other stories as I have finals going on right now. But after that, IT'S FANFICTION TIME!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1** :

"Sasuke!" I call. "Wait up!" Running over to him, I hug my winter coat closer to my body.

Sasuke stops up ahead, turning back slightly, giving me a sidelong glance. "I told you I would leave you behind," he says, smirking.

I stick my tongue out at him and then look at him in disbelief - he isn't wearing a jacket. "How are you not _freezing_?!" I say dramatically, as we fall in step with each other.

Sasuke looks up at the sky, seeing small white snowflakes make their way down to the ground. I smile slightly at the snowflakes in his hair; they make him look like a child. _Cute._

It's mid-December and really cold here in Konoha, where Sasuke and I live. My breath makes little puffs in the air as we walk. Sasuke has a car that we could take to school together - since we live near each other - but I like walking and so does he. I also don't have a car, not that I'm too young - but my mom is deathly afraid I will get into an accident while in it. She doesn't think I'm responsible enough, but I don't know why - it's not like I've done anything _drastic_ before.

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's not that cold."

I gape at him. "It's like below freezing and all you're wearing is a long-sleeved shirt and jeans!"

Sasuke shrugs again and looks up ahead.

I shake my head at him and look ahead as well to where I see our school in the distance.

Sasuke almost never wears a jacket to school, unless his mother makes him. I side-glance at him to see his regular outfit, a dark-colored long sleeve shirt, dark jeans that are tucked into combat boots.

I smile at him - the weather really doesn't seem to affect him. He always wears dark clothing too, to which I tease him endlessly about being emo. Hehe.

Oh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot to introduce myself! Hi! (Wow, that was a lot of exclamation points) I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm sixteen and go to Konoha High School, the place Sasuke and I are walking to now. The guy beside me is my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't talk much, as you probably have noticed, but he talks more to me than anyone else.

He's a great guy once you get to know him. He's smart, funny, honest, nice, a good cook, caring, reliable - everything that you would want in a best friend. But there's one flaw with him. He's handsome. Like _really_ good looking, but I would never admit that to him because he already has enough of an ego and it's kind of a weird thing to say to your best friend. Anyway, being handsome means he has fangirls. A _ton_ of them. Literally. They follow him everywhere and since we hang out a lot, I get threats and other crap from them. Usually, I just glare at them or ignore at them, but many times Sasuke gets them to shut the hell up, somehow. Probably with that killer glare of his that could make grown men whimper and wet their pants.

We reach the school building and Sasuke opens the door for me all gentlemanlike. Suspecting that he's trying to make up from before, I roll my eyes, but play along anyway by curtsying a little. He follows me in and when we get to our lockers, which are a couple apart from each other, the five minute bell rings, which means we have five minutes left to get to homeroom.

We get our books quickly and walk together to our homeroom, where Hinata - my other best friend- is talking with Naruto - another (and my final) best friend. Well, more like blushing furiously while he rambles on about something unknown to me.

The thing is, Hinata likes Naruto. Like, _really_ likes him. She blushes if just his name is mentioned. It's so adorable though. She has liked him since about the 2nd grade - and now, we're in 11th. You'd suspect the guy would notice, right? But no. That idiot Naruto has no idea of her feelings towards him, even though I'm pretty sure that he likes her too. Naruto is like my brother, but sometimes, he gets a bit annoying. Still, I love him as much as I love Sasuke and Hinata.

I bound up to them cheerfully with Sasuke behind me wearing a blank and stoic expression, like usual. I already hear the fangirls whispering about how "hot he is."

Naruto turns around and his face lights up. "Sakura-chan! Teme!" he yells. He's kind of loud. Well, more like _really_ loud.

I smile at him. "Hey, Naruto." I take the seat in front of him and Sasuke sits down beside me, in front of Hinata - the desks are made for two.

We all make small talk between ourselves until the bell for first period rings.

"Bye, guys!" Naruto yells, heading to his next class.

Hinata, Sasuke and I have advanced math with each other first period. Even though we're in 11th grade, since we all know the curriculum - because it's so damn easy - the school put us in 12th grade advanced math. Since Naruto is not the brightest student, he's going to regular math this period. Sasuke walks behind us, giving us room to have "girl talk," as he and Naruto put it.

"So?" I nudge her, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, keeping my voice quiet so that Sasuke can't overhear. "Anything happen with 'N-Naruto-kun?'" I say, imitating her voice. It actually sounds quite cute when she says his name, especially when she adds the "kun." She stutters, but even more so when Naruto is around her or we're talking about him.

"S-Sakura-chan!" she whisper-yells at me. "No!"

"Oh," I say sadly. I'm hoping for them to get together soon, but with Naruto's observations, it might as well be for naught.

I look over at Hinata to see her looking at her shoes, staying quiet - more than usual. I sling my around her shoulder lovingly. "Oh, Hinata," I say. "It's fine. Trust me, one day it's gonna happen. We just have to make that idiot see how awesome you really are."

She blushes happily. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

I grin at her.

We reach math and since we can sit anywhere we want in this class, we sit down next to each other - Sasuke sits down on the other side of me.

The class starts a few moments after the bell rings and the teacher says "Good morning," receiving a few grumbles of the same greeting back. I like math, not only the subject, and definitely not the teacher, but because since Sasuke's fangirls are too stupid to be in this class. This is like my safe place, where I can actually enjoy a part of school.

I close my eyes and lean back in my chair, already knowing what the lesson is about - we're reviewing for our test tomorrow.

A piece of paper crumpled into a ball hits my forehead, making my eyes flutter open. I instantly turn towards Sasuke, but he's looking ahead at the board. Sighing, I sit up straighter and unfold it. It's from Sasuke, like I suspected.

 _Want to study together at my place after school?_ It says in his steady, clean writing.

I smile; I was thinking the same thing. We also have an English assignment that we decided to do together. I would've picked Hinata, but Naruto insisted on being her partner.

I pick up my favorite black pen and write neatly: _Sure. Just please, tell your mom not to go overboard with dinner this time._

I fold it into a tiny ball before chucking it back at him, effectively hitting him in the head, making him glare playfully at me. I smile sheepishly at him.

Last time, when I went over Sasuke's house to do homework with him, his mom made a huge dinner - which, by the way, was amazing - even though I had asked for something simple. I love Sasuke's mom; she's really nice and cool.

I really like going over Sasuke's house. His family is nice, even though his dad is a little strict, but once you get to know him, he's funny. Itachi-nii-san is awesome too. That's Sasuke's older brother, but I call him "nii-san" because he's like the big brother I've never had. He's awesome. Itachi and Sasuke have a weird relationship. They joke around with each other sometimes, but other times they hate each other. But no matter what, they'll be there for each other whenever, which I think is really sweet. I'm an only child, so Itachi and Naruto are like my brothers - but they're more than what I could ask for. Sasuke…I don't know, he's my best friend ever, so I don't really think of him as a brother, even though I'm as close to Hinata as a sister would be. It's weird, I don't know.

Sasuke also has the _cutest_ cat. It has big, blue eyes and is all black, except for his paws and part of his tail which are white. His name is Taro and it's about the cutest, fluffiest thing I've seen yet. It adores Sasuke and me (or would it be Sasuke and I? Eh, whatever), following us everywhere.

Another note hits me in the head and I glare at Sasuke. He's not looking at me, but I can see the hint of a smirk on his face. _Damn you,_ I think.

 _I'll try, but you know how my mother is,_ he writes back.

I shake my head, smiling at it and crumple up the note, throwing it in my backpack. I twirl my pen between my fingers and try to concentrate on the lesson, but it's pretty hard considering the teacher's voice makes me want to jump out the window - it's so monotonous, like even he doesn't want to be here.

I look around the classroom. People are playing "rock, paper, scissors," talking, whispering, throwing notes to each other. The only person I see paying attention is Hinata, but if you know her like I do, you'll notice that her eyes are glazed over. She's probably thinking of something, or someone - like Naruto.

Periods fly by and soon, it's lunch time.

Hinata and I quickly go to our lockers and walk together to lunch.

As we sit down, Sasuke comes up behind me and pokes my right cheek softly as a greeting. He sits down on the other side of me.

I turn towards Hinata, "Hey, where's Na-?" Suddenly, a blur of orange almost knocks Hinata over.

"Hinata-chan!" he yells.

I try to refrain from laughing at her face. It's redder than ever before.

"Y-Yeah?" she says.

Naruto shoves a paper in her face. "I GOT A 98 ON MY ENGLISH TEST!"

Hinata's face starts to regain her usual tone. "T-That's great, N-Naruto-kun!" She had helped him with studying for that.

I smile at the two and Naruto sits down on the other side of Hinata and thanks her repeatedly for helping him study and how great of a teacher she is.

Hinata blushes happily and once again, I wish that Naruto would notice the way she looks at him - with such love and kindness.

The rest of the day is a bore. Same classes. Same, stupid fangirls. Another regular day.

Sasuke and I walk to his house when school ends.

"Sakura-chan!" His mom yells as Sasuke announces that we're home. She tackles me in a bear hug that I have no time to prepare for. It makes me lose my breath, but I hug her back anyway.

She lets go and pinches my cheeks. "You've grown so much since I last saw you!" she looks over me. "It seems like you're getting more and more beautiful each time I see you! You're so pretty, Sakura-chan!"

I smile. "Thank you, Mikoto-san." She saw me about two weeks ago, but I don't say anything - it would be rude.

She frowns at me. "I thought I told you, you can call me Mikoto. Just Mikoto."

I nod. "Okay."

She smiles. "I'm going to start preparing dinner!" and before Sasuke or I can say anything, she prances into the kitchen.

My cheeks are a bit sore from her pinching them. Sasuke chuckles at me rubbing at them. " _Sakura-chan_ ," he says in a mocking tone, poking my side.

"Shut up," I say irritably, slapping his hand away.

Then I'm knocked off of my feet and suddenly staring at the floor. What?

"How have you been, imōto?" a voice that sounds like Sasuke, but deeper says.

Only then do I realize that Itachi-nii-san has me thrown over his shoulder. "Put me down, Nii-san!" I struggle a bit, trying to kick him, but his arms are around my thighs and shins, holding me down, so I settle for pathetically punching his back. I can punch hard if I want to, but I know that he's only joking around with me.

"Nice to see you too," he teases, as he walks somewhere. He throws me on the living room couch.

I huff. "Nice way to treat a girl!"

He sits down beside me. "I know," he smirks, resting his arm across my shoulders. "So? How you been?"

"Great," I answer, leaning back into his comfortable arm. Ahhh, he smells nice. I want to give him a hug, but right now I just settle for being against his arm. He is literally the greatest person to hug - because of his huge frame. Even though he has muscles, and you would expect him to be hard and tough, he's actually really…I don't know, soft? He's like a big teddy bear. I giggle slightly at the thought. He can be really menacing if he wants to be, so comparing him to a stuffed animal is hilarious. "You?"

Sasuke walks in the living before Itachi-nii-san can answer and grabs my hand, pulling me up. "Let's go, Sakura. We have some studying to do."

"Oh, yeah," I say remembering why I came here. As Sasuke pulls me away, I turn back to Itachi-nii-san and wave. "Bye!"

He waves back, still smirking, like he knows something I don't.

Shrugging and pushing away the thought, I let Sasuke grab both of our backpacks from near the front door and let him drag me up the stairs.

When we get to his room, his cat meows from the corner of his room.

"Taro!" I yell. I open my arms and squat down. He scurries over and rubs against my leg affectionately before trying to jump up on my lap. It doesn't work, especially since he's still a baby.

I laugh and scoop him up into my arms, twirling around. "How have you been?" I ask him, holding him up in the air diagonal to my head. Getting no response - obviously - I continue to talk anyways. "My day has been great. How about your cat day? Is it fun to be a cat? I wanna be a cat," I giggle at Taro who is looking at me intensely while I talk, his big, blue eyes shining. "Maou," I say, trying to imitate a cat noise.

Sasuke looks at me strangely. "Sak…you do know that you're talking to a cat, right?" Sak has been my nickname by him for as long as I can remember.

My soft and loving gaze to Taro vanishes as I turn to glare at Sasuke. "Yes. I'm aware of that, Sasuke."

Giving a small kiss to Taro on his head, I put him down and watch him crawl over to his mini bed in the corner of the room. As he makes himself comfortable, curling into a little ball, I realize that he's actually pretty lazy - but almost all cats are anyways.

I plop down on Sasuke's bed on my stomach and open my books to start doing my homework before we start to study together. I feel Sasuke climb and shift around on his oversized bed before settling down too.

After a few moments, I feel something on my back. I turn my head slightly to see Sasuke's head on my back, using me as a pillow, while he reads his Social Studies textbook for homework.

I smile, ignoring the sudden weird feeling I'm getting in my stomach and chest - _Am I getting my period_? - and turn back to my Chemistry homework.

After we're both done doing our homework, we review for our math test.

Finishing that up quickly, we soon turn our attention to our English project.

"Okay. The assignment is to write a story," I say, sitting up.

Sasuke looks at me, sitting up as well. "What type of story?"

I shrug and look at the paper our teacher gave us. "Just a story. It says it can be about anything," I smile. "Free writing."

"Yay," he says sarcastically. He honestly has no enthusiasm, unlike me.

"What? You don't like free writing?" I say incredulously.

Sasuke shrugs. "It's okay, but I don't really know what to write about."

I sigh. "Well, that's the point," I flop back on his bed. "You can write about _anything_ you want. A world where you decide whatever goes on. I think it's cool. It can be like a form of making something you want in this world to come true in another." I smile at the thought.

He doesn't say anything for a while, so I look at him to see him looking at me. "What?" I say.

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Okay," I say unsurely. I puff my cheeks. "So…any ideas?"

"No."

A silence ensues.

I gasp, sitting up. "I GOT IT!"

"What?" he asks.

"INTERGALACTIC SPACE ALIENS!"

He pushes my forehead lightly, and even though it's light, I don't expect it, making me fall back down on his bed.

"Idiot," he says.

"Hey!" I rub my forehead, sitting up again. "I'm serious!"

He shakes his head at me, but I see his ever-present smirk still on his face.

We're both quiet for a while.

"So…no intergalactic space aliens?" I ask hopefully.

He gives me a look and I sigh. "Fine, fine," I hold up my hands in mock surrender. I really did want to write about that, though.

"Ummm...then what else is there to write about?" I say.

"A lot. We just have to think," he leans against his headboard and I crawl next to him.

We sit - or more like lay - there for a while until Sasuke's mother comes in his room saying, "Dinner's ready!"

We both decide to put it off until after dinner and follow his mother down their large, winding staircase.

"I'm home!" a voice yells.

"Honey!" Mikoto-san shouts back. She runs the rest of the way down the stairs and hugs Fugaku-san, Sasuke's father. I smile at them, hoping that I'll be like that with my husband when I'm older. I don't ever want the love between us to fade. I want to be like Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san - they're so happy with each other.

"Hello, Mikoto," he says, hugging her back gently.

Then he notices Sasuke and me. "Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke only nods as a greeting (Remember I said that he wasn't much of a talker?) and goes into the dining room, leaving me with Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san.

"Hello, Sakura. How have you been?" he asks, taking off his coat.

I smile. "I've been great, Fugaku-san. You?"

"Swell," he jokes. "Come on, let's go eat."

I nod and follow him to the dining room.

"Sit down, sit down!" Mikoto-san chants when we come in the room.

Sasuke and I gape at the food lined all across the dining table in awe.

"M-om!" Sasuke says, somehow managing not to sound whiny. I really don't know how he does that - I've got to learn it from him as Mom always thinks I'm whining when I complain. *sigh* "We told you not to go overboard!"

Mikoto-san looks offended, putting a hand where her heart is. "How is this going overboard?"

We both give her a look that she seems to understand as "Seriously?"

"Okay, fine! Maybe it's a _bit_ over the usual, but not _overboard_. You teenagers and your exaggerations," she murmurs, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Now, sit, sit," she orders.

I sit down and Sasuke starts to take the seat next to me when Itachi-nii-san shoves him and plops himself down next to me instead.

"Hey, imōto," Itachi-nii-san says, ruffling my hair slightly.

"Uh… hey, Itachi-nii-san," I say smiling, smoothing my hair back down. I glance at Sasuke to see him glaring at his brother. Then, he goes to the other side of the table to sit across from me.

I raise one of my eyebrows at his behavior and when he looks at me, I give him a questioning look, but he doesn't respond.

Shrugging it off, I take a plate for myself. Mikoto-san hurries over to serve me even though I insist I can do it myself.

Throughout dinner, Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san question and talk to me a lot like they usually do whenever we come over. I don't mind though; it's fun talking to them.

Sasuke doesn't talk at all during the meal, even when I kick him under the table. He just smirks slightly and kicks me back. We have a mini kicking game, which ends once I get up to help Mikoto-san with the dishes.

I help wash the dishes even though Mikoto-san insists that I don't.

Afterwards, Sasuke and I go back up to his room to try and finish our English assignment.

We think for a bit longer until Sasuke says, "This is going nowhere."

"Yeah," I agree. I take out and look at the paper again. "Hey, Sasuke?" I say, only now noticing the back of the paper.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this."

He comes near me and leans over my shoulder to read the paper. "Wanna do that instead?" he offers. His breath tickles my ear.

"Yeah, it'll be way easier," I concur. Apparently, you could either write a story - individually or with a partner - or write letters to your future selves.

We both grab a pen and paper and start writing to our future selves. On the paper it says that the teacher will send us our letters 10 years from now. But I doubt that she'll actually remember to do so. Eh, whatever.

For the next hour, we both continuously write, stopping every once in a while to give rest to our aching hands. I didn't really know what to write about, so I just wrote about everything in my life that was happening. Nothing great, but I think it'll be interesting to read this when I'm about 26 years old. I also write about something that has been bothering me for the last couple of weeks. Well, I don't know if _bothering_ is the right word for it, but I definitely have been noticing it more, and _that_ has been bothering me. It's not that important, but I still wrote about it.

When I finish, Sasuke is still writing. I'm not completely done, as I still have some more to write, but I'll finish that at home because my hand really hurts.

I grab my book that I'm currently reading, from my backpack and lay my head on Sasuke's back this time, since he's on his stomach.

"Sak. Sak," I hear. I feel someone shaking me and my eyes shoot open. Sasuke is hovering over me.

"Y-Yeah?" I sit up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, not for long though," he says. "I finished writing only a little while ago."

"Oh," I hold back a yawn. "What time is it?"

He clicks on his phone. "9:42."

"Oh, damn it!" I curse. "I promised Mom that I would be home by nine," I say, throwing my things in my backpack.

He smirks. "Want a ride home?"

"Yes, please," I nod.

We leave after I say bye to Itachi-nii-san, Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san. Itachi-nii-san gives me a huge (bear - LOL) hug and I hug him back just as tightly. Mikoto-san gives me hugs that knock the breath out of me again, but I bear it. Then she tells me repeatedly to come over again. After I assure her that I will, Sasuke and I leave.

We're silent on the way home until I say, "So…whatcha write about?"

He glances at me. "Things."

"Like?"

"Why do you want to know, Ms. Curious?"

I shrug, blushing a bit. "I don't know."

"What did you write about?" he asks.

I smirk. "Things, Mr. Curious," I mimick.

He scoffs - or more like "Tch's" but I don't really know how to describe that so let's just call it a scoff - and we reach my house soon enough. After all it's only like five minutes away from his. Once I get out and close the car door after me, I lean in through the window Sasuke opens and say, "Thanks, Sasuke."

He smirks. "Anytime."

I walk up to the front door of my house and take out my keys. I can feel Sasuke's eyes on me as I unlock the door.

Turning around before I close the door, I wave goodbye to him as he drives off.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" my mother yells as soon as I close the door. I flinch. "Where have you been?!"

I turn around to face her. "I told you, Mom. Sasuke's house."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought I said to be home by nine. I have called you so many times!" she says, crossing her arms.

"I know, Mom. Sorry. Forgive me?" I say pleadingly.

I see her eyes flicker and after a while, she sighs. "Fine. But please, next time, would you at least call me to let me know you're staying a bit later? I was so worried!"

I nod. "I will. I just fell asleep for a while there."

She shakes her head at me. "Were you polite to his parents?"

"Of course, Mom. Duh."

She smiles a bit, rolling her eyes. "Go to your room," she says, laughing.

I smile, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight," she answers.

I go upstairs and into my room. Flinging my backpack into my desk chair, I change into my comfy pajamas and take out my phone. I see many missed calls - to which I sweatdrop, like seriously, I'm definitely not a light sleeper - and texts from my mom and a message from someone other than my mom. Hinata.

 **Hinata** : _Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun asked me to go to a movie with him! I'm so excited!_

I smile. I'm happy that that doofus finally did. They deserve each other.

I text back: _YAY! Go Hinata! What time?_

She texts back a bit later: _:) Friday, after school._

 **Me** : _Wait, like TOMORROW, Friday?_

 **Hinata** : _Yes…_

 **Me** : _WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?!_

 **Hinata** : _Umm… I didn't really think of that. What do you think I should wear?_

 **Me** : _Something sexy. ;)_

 **Hinata** : _Sakura-chan! I can't wear something like that._

 **Me** : _Why not? That idiot has got to notice you and this is the perfect way to show off!_

 **Hinata** : _I don't want to show off anything._

 **Me** : **Meh. Umm...why not that really cute plain white shirt you have tucked in with that maroon skirt you just bought? And, you can wear black tights underneath it if you "don't want to show off anything."**

 **Hinata** : **That's perfect! Thank you, Sakura-chan!**

 **Me** : **:) You're welcome, Hinata. Which movie are you going to see?**

 **Hinata** : _Cat Ninja 2_

 **Me** : _Cat Ninja? 2? What the heck is that?_

 **Hinata** : _It's about an adorable kitten that is also a ninja._

 **Me** : _Naruto picked it out, right? Because I swear to God, Hinata, if you picked that out, you've got to stop hanging out with him._

 **Hinata** : _Yeah, he picked it. Isn't it the perfect choice? Naruto-kun has the best taste._

 **Me** : _What. The. Hell. WHAT HAPPENED TO HINATA?!_

 **Hinata** : _What do you mean?_

 **Me** : _*facepalm* Okay, whatever. You go be happy with your "N-Naruto-kun" and cat ninjas, okay? I hope you guys have a great time. You better tell me all about it afterwards._

 **Hinata** : _Thank you. And I'll tell you everything :)_

 **Me** : _Okay. I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm really tired._

 **Hinata** : _Goodnight, Sakura-chan. Sweet dreams!_

 **Me** : _Sweet dreams, Hinata._

I put my phone on the nightstand beside me and even though I am tired, I decide to quickly finish my letter to finish my letter to my future self.

Finishing it by 11:00, I then put everything away and flop down on my bed (I'm doing a lot of that today, aren't I?), thinking of Naruto and Hinata.

As much as I don't want to be jealous of Hinata, I kind of am. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled for Hinata that she's finally getting a chance with Naruto after so long, but…when is my chance coming? I feel like, recently, I have been thinking about this for a while. I know I'm only in 11th grade, but still. When is my chance ever going to come? If it is, of course.

Sighing, I climb under the covers of my bed and pull the sheets up to my chin. Closing my eyes, I wander off into dreamland with the ever-present question still in my head.

 _~I didn't even consider it, but you were always on my mind~_

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 _Hey! So what did you think? Was it good? Pleaaaaaase tell me your thoughts because I want to know if I should continue this story! PLEASE REVIEW. It takes like 30 seconds to make my day! PLEEEEASE._

 _I want to sincerely thank you so much for reading, reviewing and taking time out of your day today._

 _Thanks again!_

 **~ booklover333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IT'S MY IMAGINATION! :P**

 _Heyyyy! Sorry that I haven't updated that much recently. But now - SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! Of course, I still have work to do (summer assignments and SAT Preparations), but now that I have so much more free time on my hands - I'll be sure to update way more often. Thanks for your patience!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Hinata:** _Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun just dropped me off at my house!_

 **Me:** _AHHHHH! Tell me everything! Did you guys hold hands, kiss, hug?!_

 **Hinata:** _Well, in the theater, he put his arm around my shoulder during almost the whole movie!_

 **Me:** _Awwww! That's so cute! Did you guys go eat after that or something?_

 **Hinata:** _Uh-huh. We went to Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku, and ate ramen. It was really delicious. He is so sweet too - he paid for my meal as well as his._

 **Me:** _Awww. ^w^ That's great, Hinata! YAY! I'm so happy for you guys!_

 **Hinata:** _Thank you! After that, he drove me home and umm…kissed my cheek as a goodbye. I was trying so hard not to faint._

 **Me:** _OMG. HE DID NOT. AHHHHH! You didn't faint though, right?_

 **Hinata:** … _I did._

 **Me:** _What?!_

 **Hinata:** _I was so embarrassed when I woke up! Naruto-kun was worried. He had thought that I had died!_

 **Me:** _DIED?! He's such an idiot._

 **Hinata:** _He isn't an idiot._

 **Me:** _Maybe not to you, but then again, you do love him, so…_

 **Hinata:** _Sakura-chan! I don't love him. I do like him though…_

 **Me:** _You totally love him, Hinata! It's obvious to everyone, except him himself! Come on, you've loved him since the 2nd grade!_

 **Hinata:** _I did not. This is getting embarrassing._

 **Me:** _Did too. And yeah, I like embarrassing you. :)_

 **Hinata:** _Maybe. I don't know my true feelings for him. But I do know that being with him makes me happy and I smile every time I think about him or hear his name._

 **Me:** _That's adorable and really sweet, Hinata._

I look out my window and even when I feel my phone buzz and make a sound, I don't look at the message. My chest tightens as I look at the trees tilt in the wind. I don't know why I feel this way. Hinata's my best friend! I should be happy for her! Best friends wouldn't get jealous over this.

I fall on my bed and stuff my face with a pillow. _I'm a terrible person._ I don't know. Recently, I've been wanting someone. Not like sexually. Just someone to be there. I have been so alone and I know that I have Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, my mom and dad, but I still feel alone. I just want to be safe with someone. _Ugh. Freaking feelings._

Moments later, I feel my phone vibrate and make a noise again in my hand.

Sighing, I click it on and look at my new messages.

I thought they were both from Hinata, but one's from her and the other's from Sasuke.

 **Hinata:** _:) Thanks, Sakura-chan._

I reply back with: _:)_ before checking the message from Sasuke.

It says,

 **Sasuke:** _Hey, Sak. Wanna go catch a movie together?_

I smile instantly; he always seems to know whenever I'm bored or not doing anything important. For some reason my eyes linger on the last word before I text him back.

 **Me:** _Sure. What time?_

His reply comes immediately.

 **Sasuke:** _Is about half an hour good for you? I'll pick you up._

 **Me:** _Sure. Thanks. Which movie are we going to see?_

 **Sasuke:** _Cat Ninja 2._

 **Me:** … _You're not serious, are you?_

 **Sasuke:** _Nah, I'm kidding. That dobe said that he and Hinata watched it. He loved it._

 **Me:** _Haha, that baka Naruto._

 **Sasuke:** _We can watch any movie you want to watch._

 **Me:** _There's actually this new movie I've been wanting to see called_ _ **Fear of Light*** __**(A/N: go to author's note at the bottom)**_

 **Sasuke:** _Then we can see that. I'll be there soon, Sak._

 **Me:** _Okay._

I smile and then realize I only have a half hour to get ready. I quickly change out of my school uniform, pulling on some skinny jeans and a plain white sheer shirt with a red scarf over it. I put on snowflake earrings for holiday spirit and wear a christmas-y type bracelet. Quickly washing my face, putting a dab of lip gloss on (knowing my mom would tell me to anyway), I run a brush through my messy hair, untangling the knots that have tightened throughout the day, leaving it silky and smooth. I spray some perfume on me before I walk out of my bathroom.

I all of a sudden wonder why I'm getting so dressed up for this. It's just Sasuke and we're just going to see a movie. I shrug it off and when I go downstairs, my mom sees me all dolled up. She's sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Going somewhere?" she asks.

I nod, taking out my brown winter boots from the closet. "I'm going to a movie with Sasuke."

"Ahh. Do you have enough money?" she asks, standing up, walking to me.

I nod.

"Good," she smiles. Then her eyes widen. "Oh! You put lipgloss on! You're learning!" she squeals and hugs me.

"M-om!" I protest.

She laughs and lets me go.

"I forgot my socks upstairs," I say. I go upstairs again and pull on a pair of purple polka-dotted socks.

Grabbing my cellphone, I put it in my small, black purse with some money too.

The doorbell rings as I'm putting everything in my purse thing - which is not actually a purse because I hate purses - and I hear Sasuke's voice and my mom talking to him. They both laugh at something.

I roll my eyes while grabbing my black peacoat from closet; Sasuke's such a gentleman.

Throwing it on, I go down the stairs to see both of them sitting on the couch. Sasuke looks up as I come down and his eyes widen slightly before he clears his throat and stands up.

My mother stands up too.

I slip on my boots and kiss my mother's cheek. "We'll be home before eleven," I say.

"Um, she means ten," Sasuke say, ,giving a small smile to my mother.

My mother beams at him. "Thank you, Sasuke. This one," she pokes my forehead, "is crazy. Keep her in line."

"Yes, Haruno-san."

"I told you - call me Mebuki," she opens the door. "Have fun!" she calls as we go to his car.

Sasuke opens the car door for me and even though my mom has closed the front door, I just know that she's watching us.

I smile at him and sit in the passenger seat. After he sees that I'm in, he closes the door and goes to the other side.

"You look great, Sak," he says as he starts up his car.

Blushing a bit, I say, "Thanks." _Why am I blushing? He just said I look great._

Once he makes sure I have my seatbelt on, he starts driving.

"You know," he says, "it's scary how alike our moms are."

I smile. "I know, right?"

We're silent the rest of the way, but it's a silence that's comforting. That's one of the things I love about Sasuke; I can just be with him and be silent, but it's still not awkward. I guess that's one of the perks of being his friend since, like, forever.

When we get to the movie theater, we walk quickly inside as the air around us is terribly cold.

Sasuke and I stand in line to buy the tickets.

The girl at the counter who is chewing gum looks incredibly bored, but once she sees us, most specifically Sasuke, she perks up and puts on a flirtatious expression, discretely trying to pull down her shirt so more of her non-existent cleavage shows.

"H-Hello. What can I help you with today?" she asks in a "sultry" voice.

Sasuke is unfazed by her attempts. "Two tickets to **Fear of Light*** ," he says, putting money through the slot to pay for the both of us.

"U-Um, Sasuke, I can pay for myself, you know," I say.

He shakes his head, smirking. "The guy's supposed to pay, Sak."

 _But isn't that only on a date? This isn't…_

She gets a bit irritated by the lack of attention she's receiving and tries to gain Sasuke's recognition once again. "Sure. Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asks suggestively, with a brazen attitude.

 _Does she not see me here or something? I mean, I know I'm not on a date with Sasuke, but still!_ I decide to say something. "Can you just give us our tickets?" I say brusquely.

She glares at me like she's seeing me for the first time.

Slipping them through the slot, she winks at Sasuke,- to which he doesn't even bat an eye - but when her gaze lands on me, I give her the hardest glare I can conjure up, grab Sasuke's hand with mine, the tickets with my other hand and lead him away.

"What was her problem?!" I say angrily as we wait on the other line for snacks, letting go of his warm hand.

He smirks at me and pokes my cheek. "What's yours?"

I blush. "I don't have one!" I protest. "It's just that, you don't hit on a guy when there is another a girl with him! Regardless of whether they're dating or not!" _Why am I so angry? Sasuke's just my friend!_

He smiles. "Oh, Sak," he says. "You're angered so easily."

I blush again. "A-Am not!"

When we get to the front of the snack line (luckily, the person who works here is older and I see a ring on her left ring finger) we both get a soda and Sasuke says that we could share a large popcorn. He insists on paying again and even when I try to pay for my own soda, he just grabs my hand and shakes his head.

I sigh, giving up. "Fine," I mumble.

We take our snacks and go to movie theater 3 - where the movie is playing.

The movie theater recently got an upgrade and now has large, comfy sofa-like chairs that recline, so Sasuke and I both get comfortable in our chairs, leaning back.

We start talking while sipping our soda, knowing that the movie won't start anytime soon because of all the ads.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

He checks his watch. "6:45," he tells me.

I frown. "The movie was supposed to start at 6:40."

He smiles a bit. "Patience, young child."

I glare at him. "I have patience and I'm not a young child! I'm older than you!" It's true - I'm older than him by about 4 months and I rub it in his face whenever I have the chance, even if our birthdays are not _that_ far apart from each other.

"Tch," he scoffs. "You still act like you're 5 years younger than you really are."

I pout. "Maou! Sasuke!"

He laughs a bit and then, the lights dim.

I turn my head towards the screen to see the name of the movie flash on the screen. I turn so that I'm not facing Sasuke anymore and I recline my seat back as far as it goes. Since I'm so tiny and short, and the seat is humongous, I feel like a child in it. However, I feel like a comfy child, so it's okay.

I look over at Sasuke to see his seat reclined as much as mine is and he's on his back, looking up at the screen. His toes still touch the ground even with the whole seat reclined. _Damn you and your height._ My feet dangle, almost 6 inches from the ground. *sigh*

Turning back towards the screen, I take a sip of soda.

 _Hey, where'd the popcorn go?_ I thought. I look at Sasuke, who is eating it.

I reach over and grab the bag from him, sticking out my tongue when he looks at me.

I grab a handful and stuff into my mouth just in time for Sasuke to take the bag again.

I glare at him and take it back.

He sighs and takes it from me and puts it on the armrest between us, so we can both have it.

 _Why didn't you think of that before, you baka?_ I think, not sure who I'm scolding - him or myself.

* * *

"That was awesome!" I exclaim as the screen goes dark.

The couple next to me turns toward me with a strange look and I smile sheepishly at them. I look over at Sasuke to see him smirking at me.

The lights brighten and I jump up out the big comfy seat after reclining it back to its original position. Throwing out our trash, I slip back in my jacket back, as I had taken it off in the movie theater when it got hot, and we step outside again. Even though it's cold, for some reason, I like the way the cold bites at my cheek.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

Even he's wearing a jacket today, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah?" he answers, still keeping his gaze in front of him.

I bite my lip. "Can we go to the park?"

He raises an eyebrow and I see him turn to me out of the corner of my eye. "In this weather?"

I nod, turning to him. "Mmm-hmm! Pleaaaaaase?" I plead, putting on my best puppy eyes.

He sighs. "Come on," he, instead of going to his car, starts going left of it, where there's a town park nearby. "Child," I hear him murmur. I ignore him for now but only because he agreed to come with me to the park.

We walk there in silence and as soon as I get there, I dart for the swings.

I sit on one and start pushing myself, which is hard since I'm short, but I make it work.

Sasuke comes behind me and pushes me once my feet can't touch the ground anymore.

 _Why am I so happy that we're alone? Together?_

He stops pushing me after I announce that I'm going to jump off.

"Sak, don't. If you get hurt, your mom kills me, not you," he says, now standing in

front of the swing (but still far enough so I don't hit him when I swing forward), exactly

where I was planning to land once I jump. "

"I'm not going to get hurt, Sasuke!" I say. Then I shrug a bit. "Besides, my mom loves you," I reason.

"You're a klutz and you're gonna get hurt."

"I am not!"

He sighs, closing his eyes and then reopening them when he speaks. "Sak, I'm not moving. Are you going to jump on me?"

"I will," I warn. _That would be awkward._

He scoffs. "Yeah, okay," he smirks. "Try," he dares me.

"I will!" I repeat threateningly, my hair whipping all around from the movement of the swings. The small part of my brain that has sense reminds me I'm not actually going to jump and the land on Sasuke - that'll hurt him _and_ me.

Sasuke smirks at me, knowing that I won't.

But, before I know what I'm doing, I let go of the swing and jump.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 ***Fear of Light:** _I don't actually know if this a real movie or not, but if it is, I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL IT. FULL RIGHTS GO TO WHOEVER MADE IT._

 _It was a little short, right? Sorrryyyyyyyy, but some chapters are going to be like that when others are going to be long. I don't have a balance - hehe._

 _How did you like it? Good? I know it's a little too dramatic for just jumping off a **swing** , but eh who cares? Sakura is a klutz and Sasuke doesn't want her get hurt. Ah, friendship! :D So anyway, please review as it makes my stories better and me a happy writer. Thanks!_

 _I want to sincerely thank you for taking time out of your day for reading and reviewing my stories._

 _Thanks again!_

 **~ booklover333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IT'S MY IMAGINATION! :P**

 _Hey! It's been like...2 months. Hehe. Sorry. I was on vacation and then school work because I'm going to High School now, which I still haven't finished BTW hehe. So yeah. I'm sorry. The updates from now on, aren't going to be THAT frequent as starting high school is an experience which is difficult. So I won't have much time on my hands and I'll have even less time to write. So I'm sorry. But I'll try. I have a few great stories that I haven't published yet and am determined to do so._

 _Thanks!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

I hear "Sakura!" and then I sense someone's arms around me...but I'm not touching the ground. _AM I DEAD?!_

 _Huh?_ I pry open my eyes to see Sasuke holding me up the way a groom would hold his bride after their wedding, his eyes widened in worry. My hands are on his shoulders.

I blush at our position. "S-Sasuke?" I stutter. _What's wrong with me today?_

He sighs. "What the heck is wrong with you? _Both_ of us could have gotten hurt! You're lucky I caught you, you know."

"Sorry, I just felt like it," I say sheepishly. It's true, though. It was fun; I felt like a bird.

He puts me down gently, but keeps his arms around my waist. "You _felt_ like it?" he shakes his head. "God, Sak. You really scare me sometimes, you know."

"Sorry, but you know, I just jumped off a swing; it's not like I jumped off a cliff," I say, suddenly more aware of his arms around me than before. I keep my hands on his shoulders as he sets me down and I blush more. _He's never held me like this before. But…it's like he's securing me. Like he's steadying me._

Sasuke exhales and I feel his warm breath on me. "Still, you could've gotten hurt." I'm suddenly conscious of how close we are. _Why is he still holding me? But, for some reason...I like it._

 _Why? Why do I like it?_ I wonder. _He's my best friend!_

I laugh slightly and I see my hot breath make little puffs in the air. "Sorry," I repeat. "But even if I had gotten hurt, it wouldn't have been that bad, so stop worrying."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I know, _baka_ ," he bumps his forehead against mine and I blush again. "But you would have still gotten hurt, then what would I have done?"

My heartbeat quickens and I can feel it in my entire body, pulsating through me. _Why?_ I can't feel my fingers, and I'm sure it's not because of the cold. My fingers can sense only his jacket, his smooth black jacket that smells like him - clean and safe. _What's happening?_ My breathing starts to get labored and I'm confused. _Why am I feeling like this?!_

He's still close to me and it brings a blush on my face and I'm sure my whole face is red right now. _Oh, please don't notice!_ I beg, that would be so embarrassing.

 _Say something, you idiot!_ I scold myself.

Before I can, he leans back a little and smiles teasingly. "Are you blushing?"

 _God damnit, Sasuke._ I jump back a bit, out of his grasp and turn away to the left, looking at the streetlight that barely works. "N-No!"

I know he's smirking. I just _know_ that he's smirking that stupid smirk of his. "You are. Why?" he asks.

The streetlight flickers. "I-I don't know! It's cold, okay?!"

From the corner of my eye, I see him smile a bit and then he checks his watch. "Come on, it's only 8:15, we still have time. Let's go eat."

I turn slightly towards him. "F-Fine," I say.

We fall into step with each other again and we're silent. My blush is still there, I can feel my cheeks hot. To cool them, I put my hands on my cheeks, but it only helps a little.

I can still feel my heart beating fast. _Calm down, you stupid heart! I'm just with Sasuke! We've been alone a bunch of times!_

All of a sudden, I start thinking back to when he had his arms around my waist and when our foreheads touched. We were so close. If I had moved, just a little, we would have kiss-

 _STOP!_ I yell inside my head, but in reality, it comes out loud too. I slap my hand over my mouth and look at Sasuke who looks really confused.

"U-Um, just, um…uh…yeah," I lamely say.

His eyebrows furrow more and out of the blue, I think that he looks cute. I close my eyes and turn away. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking these things all of a sudden...especially when it concerns Sasuke?!_

"U-Um, I-I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Without waiting for a reply, I turn and run back to where the movie theater is, knowing there's a bathroom right outside of it. I'm sure he'll eventually catch up to me.

Going to the bathroom, I make sure no one is in there. Luckily, there's not, but I still check the many stalls just in case. I go to the wide mirror with three sinks and look at myself; I'm still blushing.

"Get it together, Sakura!" I tell myself.

I splash my face with water and dry it with a paper towel.

After, I look in the mirror and see that my blush has gone down. _Oh, thank God._ I remind myself that it's probably just my period coming. _It is that time of month again._ I grab my bag and walk out of the bathroom.

Seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall a few feet away, I run over to him. "Sorry!" I yell once I get near him.

He looks up at my voice. "Yeah, what was that about?"

"N-Nothing, I just needed to pee," I laugh nervously, hoping he won't catch on.

He looks at me with his eyes slightly squinted and then shakes his head, smirking that same smirk of his. "Come on, Sak. I'm hungry."

"Oh, yeah. Me-" before I can finish, my stomach growls loudly, proving that I haven't eaten since I got home, except for the popcorn. I put my hand on my stomach as if that could stop the sound and laugh an embarrassed laugh. "S-Sorry," I say, hoping I'm not blushing again.

He shakes his head again, his smirk still on his face and grabs my hand, leading me away before I can say or do anything else stupid.

As he leads me through the crowd of people, I look at our hands.

They…fit perfectly. His large hands, with his long fingers dominate my smaller ones, but…it feels…nice. They feel perfect, like they were meant to-

 _Sakura!_ _Why are you thinking this all of a sudden?!_

I don't know…I really don't. Small actions of his make me think so much, but that's weird. I mean, I've been noticing it more often than ever now. That's not supposed to happen, right? We're friends, _best_ friends in fact. Nothing more...right?

I sigh. This is confusing and it's making my head hurt. I don't want to think about it while I'm hanging out with Sasuke, so I let him lead me through the crowds of people so that we can get to a restaurant, or wherever we're going.

Soon enough, we end up at Ichiraku. The same place Hinata and Naruto went, but that was different, _they_ were on a _date_ , _we_ are _not_. I remind myself this many times.

He's still holding my hand as we enter the restaurant.

"A table for two, please," Sasuke says to the front door person.

The person nods, the smile is still on his face as he says, "Right this way."

We follow him through the restaurant to where he leads us to a table with two chairs.

Sasuke lets go of my hand and holds out the chair for me.

I roll my eyes, but inside I'm blushing - _Why?!_ \- and sit down.

He sits down in his own chair across from me. Our feet are touching slightly. He doesn't seem to notice - or is he pretending not to? - but I do, like I _really_ do. More than I should.

 _Ugh, I hate this. Stop feeling like this already! I'm sure it's just a phase, it'll go away._

We spend the next hour eating and talking about random things. It's nice and it reminds of me of why I like spending time with him so much. About halfway through the dinner, I realize it might just be some "teenage hormone" crap or something like that and I convince myself it's nothing more.

Sasuke pays for me, _again,_ even though I insist he shouldn't. The front door person chuckles at us and murmurs, "Young love." This obviously makes me blush, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice it, or maybe he did and didn't care…?

After we eat and are in the cool air again, it's close to 9:30.

"We should go home," Sasuke says.

I almost whine. This has been so much fun, except for the embarrassing parts, but other than that, I really had a great time.

"Fine," I say unwillingly.

He smirks at me and ruffles my hair again, which I have noticed he likes doing, a lot. "Come on, Sak."

We go to his car and get in silently. As he pulls out of the parking lot, I turn on the radio and instantly recognize that my favorite song is on. I gasp and start singing along. Sasuke just stares at me weirdly.

I stick my tongue out at him and keep singing, while slightly dancing in my seat.

I whine when it's over; I turned on the radio at the last part.

"Aww," I say.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "See? You're a child."

I cross my arms and look out the window. "Am not," I say. I make little designs on the frosty window with my fingers and giggle at them.

Then, I draw Sasuke…as a chicken, to exaggerate his chicken-butt hairstyle.

I laugh at it and he looks over at my masterpiece when he stops at a red light.

He scoffs. "Idiot," he turns his eyes back on the road where the light has turned green, illuminating our faces.

I pout. "Meanie," then I smile. "But you've got to admit, it looks really good." I actually do think it looks quite well for a drawing on a _window_. After a final glance at it, I conclude that I'm amazing.

He rolls his eyes again. "Whatever."

"You know it does!" I exclaim and sit back in my seat.

I close my eyes and listen to the soft music that's playing on the radio now.

"Mhhmmm," I moan and turn, feeling familiar cool sheets around me. I smile once I do, tugging them closer.

Then my eyes shoot open, and I sit up in bed so fast it hurts. Everything goes black for a minute and then I look around to notice that I'm in my room, but it's dark. _Did I fall asleep?_

 _Oh, my God!_ I smack my forehead in shame. _I must have fallen asleep in Sasuke's car! I'm such an idiot._

 _How did I get inside, then? And, why didn't Sasuke just wake me up so that I could go inside?_

My face starts to heat up. _Sasuke probably carried me inside! Oh, God, why must I be such a heavy sleeper?!_

I stuff my face in my hands in shame and then notice I don't feel my shoes on.

 _Mom must have taken them off,_ I guess, wiggling my toes.

I click my phone on to display the time, _2:41 A.M._ , and also I see I have 2 new messages.

Clicking on the first one, I see it's from Hinata.

11:02 P.M. _How did your date with Sasuke-kun go? :P_

I blush - which I have been doing so much lately and it's getting irritating - and yell at her in my head. _It wasn't a date!_

I decide to text her; she'll see it tomorrow.

 _It wasn't a date, baka!_ I text her.

Then I see who the next one is from: Sasuke.

 _Oh, God._ I bite my lip as I open it.

11:14 P.M. _You're such a baka, Sak. You fall asleep everywhere. Thanks to you, I had to carry you inside. You better thank me later. Goodnight and sweet dreams._

I smile at his message, especially the "sweet dreams" part. For some reason, it makes me really happy. I giggle girlishly and then when I realize something, a vein pops on my forehead. _I'm not a baka! And I don't fall asleep_ everywhere _!_

Deciding to text him back, I quickly type out the message: _You're the baka. And thanks, seriously, for bringing me inside, but couldn't you have just woken me up? I'll make this up to you, don't worry. Goodnight, baka._

I put my phone on my nightstand and quickly get out of bed to change into pajamas and then lay back down in my sheets once I'm done. I close my eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but I can't. I keep thinking of all the events that happened last night. _Great. When I_ want _to go to sleep, I can't, but when I'm not supposed to - I do! What the hell is wrong with me?_

When I finally feel my eyes start to droop with dreariness, my phone buzzes and rings.

I sit up in bed, wide-awake again and see that I have a new message from Sasuke. _He's still awake. That vampire._

 **Sasuke:** _Nope, you're the baka. And you have no idea how much I tried to wake you up, you just wouldn't budge. You're a really heavy sleeper, Sak. And you better make it up to me, I helped you twice last night._

I smile and shake my head at his stupidity - and well, mine too.

 **Me:** _You're the baka, baka! Now stop calling me a baka! How is it my fault if I'm a heavy sleeper? And I will, baka, but technically I didn't ask for your help the first time._

 **Sasuke:** _Why would I stop calling you a baka when it's a fact? It is your fault, baka. And, it was either me helping you or me getting jumped on and you hurting yourself too. I didn't think you were actually going to jump!_

 **Me:** _It's not a fact, baka. The fact is that YOU'RE the baka. And it isn't! That's exactly why I jumped, because you didn't expect it. I'm dangerous, Sasuke…beware._

 **Sasuke:** _You're still a baka. And insane, you know that?_

 **Me:** _UCHIHA SASUKE = BAKA! And yes, I know. :{)_

 **Sasuke:** _Nice moustache, baka. Go to sleep now, it's late._

 **Me:** _:{P What are you still doing up, you vampire?_

 **Sasuke:** _...what._

Ignoring him, I text him again. **Me:** _I just woke up. And I haven't been able to go back to sleep…_

 **Sasuke:** _Oh, I have been up too. Can't go to sleep._

 **Me:** _Awww, were you worried about me? :{P_

 **Sasuke:** _Shut up. I'm always worried about you because of your idiocy._

 **Me:** _MEANIE! Bleh. :P_

 **Sasuke:** _No moustache this time? Try and get some sleep, baka._

 **Me:** _:{P Okay, you too, baka._

 **Sasuke:** _Sweet dreams...baka._

 **Me:** _Sweet dreams._

For an unknown reason to me, I'm blushing and I scream a bit in frustration. I don't think I've ever blushed this much in this little time! I stuff my face into my pillow, but knowing it won't go away soon, I lift my head up again. _Maybe what I wrote in my letter to myself is true._

My blush still on my face, I put my phone on my nightstand and try to get comfortable in my bed again.

I close my eyes, but I can't fall asleep. I toss one side and then the other, but I can't become comfortable.

After a while of thinking, I come to a conclusion that I hate. I groan, turn on my stomach and stuff my face into my pillow once again.

 _I'm in love with my best friend._

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 _Hey! It's a bit on the short side, but the next chapter's long, I promise. Please review as it makes me SO FREAKING HAPPY. And this story, I thought, was one of my favorites out of like the 15 I have written (not all shared with you...yet) and like I was really hoping for more reviews and so far, I only have 5 AND I GREATLY APPRECIATE THEM, but I really would like more. So please? Review?_

 _I want to sincerely thank you for taking out time out of your day for reading and reviewing my stories. It means so much to me!_

 _Thanks again!_

 **~ booklover333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IT'S MY IMAGINATION! :P**

 _Hey! It's only been like 2 weeks, but I honestly, really like this story. Even more than Melting the Human Ice, so I wanted to update. I wrote this a while ago, like right after I updated last, but I wanted to wait a while, so yeah. I WROTE ABOUT 15 PAGES (this chapter and then some of the next one) IN TWO DAYS AND IF THAT'S NOT AMAZING, IDK WHAT IS. It was really fun though because I had my friend reading it through out it and we were laughing so much while I was writing._

 _Well, anyways, have fun reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4** :

 _"Sakura…"_

 _I exhale. "S-Sasuke," I moan._

 _His lips get closer, his arms around my waist steadying me. I feel so loved. I feel so safe._ Protected _._

 _I wrap my arms around his shoulders and bring my face closer._

I groan, shifting a bit before turning over to the other side. And then my eyes flicker open just in time to hear the alarm go off. I huff, sitting up in bed, my hand raking through my hair and swiping at my tired eyes before going over to shut my phone up from the annoying ringing sound it's currently making. Then, I remember my dream and my face gets hot. _What the hell was that dream about?!_

I lay back in bed and think back to the conclusion I conjured up last night.

 _I'm in love with my best friend_.

 _ **CLICHE MUCH?!**_

I mean, I'm sure I'm not _in love_ with him, but I can't deny that there aren't _any_ feelings. But…Sasuke and I have been friends since we were little. Why do these feelings come now?

Rolling my eyes and deciding it's just some teenager crap, I throw the heavy blankets off me and open my curtains, immediately regretting it when the sun blinds my eyes momentarily. I cringe and turn away, tugging them shut again so only half of my window is uncovered.

I turn away and trudge to my bathroom and in half an hour, my hair is washed, I'm clean and so are my teeth. I make my bed before I go downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie.

"Good morning, Sakura," my mother chimes.

"Yo."

"' _Yo?'_ Are you going gangster on me?"

I smile as I take out a bowl for cereal. "No, mom."

"Put the bowl away; I'm making pancakes."

My tired eyes widen and light up. "Really?" And once she nods, I say, "Yes!"

My mom nods and I hug her. Mom's pancakes are the _best_. Like _legendary._ She makes them from scratch – not just the mix that you get from the store. And then she cuts little strawberries and blueberries into little shapes too. With whipped cream and everything. It's childish but I love it. My mom's a pretty good cook, but her pancakes are one of my favorites.

After I'm done devouring six pancakes, I almost go upstairs to get ready for school when I remember it's a Saturday. I smile and stretch my arms above my head before going to my room to look at what homework I have.

Luckily, it's not much and I only have to finish a math worksheet and study for my science test. I quickly finish the math worksheet and make flashcards for science, which I decide to review afterwards. I leave them for later today or tomorrow when I'll come back to them and cram from my test. Right now, I want to relax. So that's what I do.

Two hours later of watching random YouTube videos, going on social media and laying around, I decide that I want to do something active.

"Hey, mom!" I yell from at the top of the stairs. The vacuum's running and I don't know if she heard me.

As I'm about to yell again, the vacuum shuts off. "Yeah?" she yells back.

"Can Hinata sleep over tonight?"

She pauses before answering yes and then I see her at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you finish your homework?"

I nod. "I even made flashcards for my science test."

My mom smiles. "Sure, I don't see why not. But don't stay cooped up in the house all the time. Go out or something."

"Okaaayy!" I say and hop back to my room.

I text Hinata and after a couple of minutes, she says sure. And two hours later, she's at my front doorstep.

"Hinata!" I yell, opening the door.

"Sakura-chan!" she yells back.

We both hug each other and I tell her that she can drop off her stuff in my room. She does and when she comes back downstairs, she sees my mom. "Oh, hello Haruno-san!"

My mother smiles. "Hi, Hinata-chan!" They hug as well. My mom adores Hinata. Then, she sees me putting on my boots. "Are you girls going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I think it would be nice to walk around or go ice skating or something," I answer.

Hinata nods in agreement. We made this plan on the phone two hours ago.

"Okay. But don't walk around for too long; you'll get sick."

"Okay, mom," I say in a teenagery voice which makes my mom roll her eyes.

Once we we're out the door, I turn to Hinata."Do you wanna go to a cafe or ice skating first?"

"Umm...ice skating. 'Cause then we can warm up at the cafe," Hinata answers.

We go ice skating for an hour or so and by the time we're done, we're somewhat sweaty but still cold and exhausted. I'm sure I have some bruises on my butt from falling so much and my fingers from gripping onto the banister so tightly, but they only ache slightly. I'm sure Hinata has none - she's a great skater. It fits with her fragile frame and her graceful movements, unlike my clumsy ones.

"Let's go to the cafe now. I want my favorite coffee," Hinata confesses.

I follow her, or more like drag myself after her. Once the warm air hits us inside, I sigh in relief and we go to order. I order simple hot chocolate with some oversized marshmallows and Hinata orders some fancy-named coffee that I can't make myself remember. And once we have our drinks and have paid, we go to a booth in the corner.

We make small talk when all of a sudden, she quiets down and starts fidgeting.

"Hinata?" I ask. "What happened?"

"U-Um…"

As an answer to her question, I hear a voice: "Oh hey! It's Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan!"

 _Naruto. No wonder she got like that._

I turn around to see his big goofy smile with his big poofy (heh. _poofy._ that's a funny word) orange winter jacket (which is a hideous shade, but somehow it suits him). What I'm surprised at is that Sasuke's behind him, wearing an annoyed expression.

Naruto jogs over to us and gives me a hug and then goes to sit next to Hinata, while hugging her too. "Hey guys!"

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun."

I only smile at him in greeting.

Sasuke walks over and slides into the seat next to me. "Hi." That's all he says. I can already feel my heart-beat began to quicken.

I give him an expression that he understands as "Why so cranky?" and he just sighs and shakes his head in an answer. Even though Sasuke's never been the happy and animated type, he's not one to be cranky and annoyed all the time either. He's usually just neutral, with a smirk on his face. A small smile crosses across my features. I love that we can understand each other without words.

"Oh, don't mind the bastard. He's just on his man-period," Naruto explains.

I laugh at this. "I'm sure he is." I nudge Sasuke with my left arm.

He jumps a bit and then, I remember that he's sort of ticklish there. I do it again and again until a smile appears on his face and he grabs my hand as a signal to stop.

I smile sheepishly and stick out my tongue at him. Which I guess annoyed him because the next thing I know is that I'm being tickled. And I'm very ticklish. Like everywhere. I laugh and in between laughs (which are really more like hiccups), I try to utter: "S-Stop!" I scoot as far as I can away from Sasuke, and lean on the wall on my side, changing position so that my back is against it and my feet are on the seat.

"You two are so cute," I hear Naruto gush.

The two glares he gets make his goofy smile go away as Hinata laughs.

Once I've made sure that Sasuke won't tickle me again, I scoot back over next to him and put my feet on the floor. "So why are you guys here?" I ask, cupping my mug in my hands and letting the warmth go through me.

"He wanted to talk to me about something," Sasuke answers.

I look at Naruto. "About what?" I take a sip as he responds.

I don't miss the faint red on his cheeks as he stutters out his next sentence. "N-Nothing! Just...uh...man talk."

"Yeah, okay," I sarcastically say.

There's silence and then Naruto breaks it like usual. "I want something to eat."

"Then go get it," I bluntly tell him.

Naruto scoffs. "Wow. I feel the love, Sakura-chan."

"You want me to buy you something?" I ask.

He gives a toothy grin and nods.

"No."

It disappears as soon as it comes. "Why not?" he whines.

I shrug and then I tap Hinata's foot with mine. "Hinata will buy you it."

"W-What?" Hinata sputters.

Naruto turns to her and grabs her hands in his, holding it up to his face. I swear - that child could be an anime character or something. "Pleaaase? I left my wallet at home."

I know she can't resist the puppy eyes he's giving her (anime guy - I'm telling ya!) and she nods a moment after. "S-Sure. What do you want?"

Instead of answering, he smiles widely and takes her right hand in his, pulling her up with him on line.

I roll my eyes. "Shouldn't he be buying something for her? He's such an idiot."

"Tch. Tell me about it," Sasuke sighs.

I turn to him. "So what did Naruto want to talk to you about?" I ask, putting my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand, the other still gripping the hot mug.

He looks at me sideways. "I don't know if he'll like me telling you."

I pout. "Pleaaase? I'm your best friend! We tell each other everything!" I insist. But then I think back to what I thought last night. _Well, not_ everything _._

He looks at me for a few seconds before sighing and looking away. "Fine. He wanted some advice."

I inwardly cheer as I hear him give up. "For what?"

"For a girl."

"Really?!" My voice climbs about three octaves and I get a few stares from people, but I ignore it for now. "Who is it? Who is it?" _Hinata. Please be Hinata. Come on. Come on. Come on._

Sasuke shrugs, but something about his expression makes me think that he knows.

"Oh, come on," I pout and poke him. "Tell me! I know you know." I point my finger accusingly at him.

He looks away. "Hinata."

"Really?! YES!" I scream, making some of the other people in the cafe look at me once again. Luckily, the line for ordering is on the other side, near the front, so I'm sure Hinata and Naruto wouldn't hear me. I smile sheepishly, quiet down and then look at Sasuke. "Oh my, God! This is great!" I start flapping my hands on his arm in excitement and he cringes.

"You're strong for someone so small. That hurt."

"Sorry," I say, not really meaning it. I grab his arm and shake him. "But this is amazing, Sasuke! Now we _have_ to get them together. I mean, you _know_ that Hinata like loves him."

"I'm pretty sure everyone does, Sak," Sasuke knowingly replies, taking my hand off his arm. "But you shouldn't meddle. Let them handle it on their own."

"But why?" I whine. _His hand is still on mine._ I inwardly squeal, but manage to keep calm on the outside."They're never going to-"

That's when Hinata and Naruto come back.

"Are you guys holding hands? Awww, so cuuuuute," Naruto coos.

Sasuke and I look down at our hands, which he was holding to make me stop shaking him.

"N-No!" I yell, wrenching my hand out of his grasp. _But...it was nice. And warm._ It made me warmer than the hot chocolate did.

Naruto shrugs. "I got a cookie!" he exclaims, holding it up like it's a piece of gold or something.

"Great," I respond sarcastically. "Aren't you going to get anything?" I ask Sasuke.

"Nah. I'm not that hungry. But I will take some of this," he says and before I know it, my precious hot chocolate is in his hands and he's taking a sip.

"Maou! Sasuke!" I wail. We've shared drinks before. It's nothing big, but now all that crosses my mind is: _You're basically kissing._

 _WE ARE NOT!_ I try to argue to the annoying little voice in my head. Friends share drinks all the time. I'm not indirectly kissing Sasuke. Even if I try and convince myself that, I blush.

My heart speeds up as I see him lick his lips and smile at me. "Thanks," he jokes.

I don't let it show on the outside. "You're not welcome." I stick out my tongue childishly, taking my hot chocolate back. And before I take a sip, I make sure to put my lips on the exact opposite side of where he did.

We all talk and spend more time together and just like that, an hour and then another one passes. I realize this when my mom calls me on my phone. She just tells me that dinner is ready, so I should come home soon. I tell her okay and then hang up.

"Was that your mom?" Hinata asks.

I nod. "Dinner's ready. We should get going."

"You're having dinner at her house?" Naruto asks Hinata.

Hinata nods. "Yeah. I'm sleeping over there tonight."

"Oo! Oo! Can we come too?" Naruto asks with a huge hopeful grin.

Hinata and I exchange a glance and I voice the thing we're both thinking. "Wouldn't it be kinda weird?"

"You make it seem like we're perverts. We're not gonna do anything!" Naruto counters. "We've had sleepovers before!"

We share another glance and sigh in unison. _Yeah, but that was when we were little._ I look over at Sasuke who looks neutral as usual, but I have a feeling that he's not gonna protest. My eyes flicker back to Hinata and I tilt my head a bit asking "Should we?" silently. The slightest nod is my answer and I sigh and shrug once again. "Sure. Why not?" _It actually might be kinda fun. We haven't had one in a while._

Naruto cheers and I see the corners of Sasuke's mouth go up.

"Go to your house and get some things. I'll call Mom for more dinner," I answer.

Naruto nods and grabs Sasuke's wrist. "Let's go!" Naruto drags him out and they're gone within seconds.

I shake my head, laughing at their behavior and call Mom. "Hey, Mom!"

" _Hello, Sak. Are you on your way?"_

"Umm...yeah. Almost. I have a question."

" _Yeah?"_

"Can Sasuke and Naruto come over? Like sleep over too?"

She pauses for a second. " _...Well...I mean, sure, but...keep your hormones to an appropriate level."_ I hear the smirk in her voice.

"M-Mom!" I screech, looking at Hinata to see if she heard what my mom said and quickly glance away. "W-We will! _God!_ "

Mom laughs. " _Okay, okay. Calm down. Yes. They can come over. But don't come home too soon, I have to make more dinner then."_

I smile. "Thanks, Mom. I love you!"

" _You're welcome. Love you, too."_

"Bye."

" _Bye."_

I hang up and look at Hinata who has pink cheeks. "I heard," she says.

I facepalm. "Y-Yeah...that's my mom for you…" I awkwardly chuckle. "Let's go outside and wait for them then."

She nods and we get up, leaving a tip at the table for the things we ordered. Putting on our jackets, which we took off a while ago since we were warm, we step out in the brutally cold air that makes me go rigid right away.

"I-It's so cold!" I shiver. I grab onto Hinata's arm and loop mine through her's, staying right against her so that I can steal some of her warmth.

I feel her lean in too. "Yeah. It is. Should we wait here or…?"

"I'll text them to see where they are."

I take out my phone with shaking fingers and quickly type a text to Sasuke to which he responds almost instantly that they're at his house.

"Let's go to Sasuke's house. Then we can take his car from there."

Hinata nods and we both walk, more like speed walk, holding onto each other as the last rays of sunlight vanish in the darkening day. We reach his house soon, as it's only a few minutes of walking from the cafe when Naruto and Sasuke are getting out of Sasuke's house.

"Hey again!" Naruto shouts, bounding up to us.

We both smile in response and Hinata's cheeks go even redder than they were before because of the cold. Then we all pile into Sasuke's car – Hinata and I in the back and the two of them in the front. And soon, we reach my house.

Mom answers the door with a smile and says, "Hello! It's been so long since I've seen you, Naruto! You're just getting cuter by the days!" she pinches his cheeks and he laughs, obviously embarrassed.

He scratches the back of his head. "T-Thanks!"

She greets Sasuke and Hinata too and then we all take off our shoes and go into our dining room, seeing the plates filled with pasta.

"YES!" Naruto screeches. "I love your pasta!"

Mom smiles happily and sits down too.

I sit down as well when I notice that they're only 5 plates. "What about Dad?"

Mom's smile falters as she turns to me. "Unfortunately, he has to work late. And then go on a business trip tomorrow morning, so he came by for a few minutes after you and Hinata had left and got his things."

I look down at our white and pink tablecloth. "Oh. When's he coming back?"

"Thursday."

"Oh," I repeat. "Okay." My hands lace together and tighten around each other as if it's a way to relieve my annoyance and sadness. My dad is almost never home. And the times he is, he's working here too. I know that he cares for me and it's not like we're one of those typical insanely rich families whose parents are always working and the child is given whatever he/she wants.

'Cause it's not. That's not the case.

The only reason my dad works so hard is because my mom can't. She has a back problem and most days, she can't do much. That's why Mom is totally supportive of Dad and tries to help him in whatever ways she can. I know she feels bad for not being able to work and putting us through this. And I know that Dad is helping us immensely, but he hasn't been around that much for years. And…it's lonely, you know? We were really close when I was little and he always around and Mom was working and just...we were all so happy. And now, even though we still are, it's just not the same.

"Sak?" I feel Sasuke's finger poking my arm. He's sitting in the seat next to me, while Hinata and my mom are across from us. Naruto's at the head of the table. I'm pretty sure my mom let him sit there because he feels like he has all the power in the world and gets excited.

My head snaps up. "Y-Yeah?"

"Come on, eat."

"U-Uh, yeah," I look at the others to notice them staring at me worriedly. The three of them know about my dad as well. "Sorry, I was just in a trance."

Sasuke smiles, ruffles my hair and goes back to his pasta.

"Hey!" I groan, fixing my hair before going back to my own food.

We all finish dinner relatively quickly and then help with cleaning up, ending by eating the brownies I made this morning before Hinata came over as dessert. Then, my mom excuses herself, saying that she's tired and is going to bed.

It's then that we decide to watch a movie.

"What movie?" I ask, holding up a few of my favorites that I have stashed in the little cabinet beneath the coffee table.

Sasuke shrugs. Hinata shrugs too. Naruto perks up excitedly. "Is there anything with ninjas?"

I roll my eyes. _Naruto and his ninja obsession_. "Yeah. I'll put it on."

"YAY!"

Hinata and I make popcorn once I put the movie in and Sasuke sets up the sound system. I have these speakers around my living room, so it's like a movie theater's sound. But since we don't use it daily, you have to set it up each time you do. Sasuke knows how to do it because watching movies together is something all of us do often.

Even though we just ate, we stuff ourselves with popcorn as the movie plays, being totally stereotypical as we sip soda along with it as well.

Halfway through the movie, my eyes start to droop, but it's only 9:45, so I try to force to keep them open. And they do. But not because of me. But because of a certain arm that's now behind my head. _Sasuke's arm._

It's not exactly like it is in the movies, because it's not around _me_. It's simply resting innocently on the back of the couch behind my head and barely grazing my hair, but the slight touch is so, _so_ noticeable. I don't think I have ever been more aware of something in my life. Ugh, I hate this.

Sasuke's on the left of me and Hinata's on the right. And Naruto's next to her on her other side. I look over at them if she's doing okay. And I think she is from the quick lookover I give them. But I don't want to move too much because Sasuke's arm is so warm and then if I move my head, it'll touch it more and _OMG WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT? I JUST WANNA WATCH A DAMN MOVIE._

I sigh, leaning my head back in annoyance and then sit straight back up as soon as it touches his arm. _Oh, god damnit. Is he gonna think that I'm trying to cuddle him or something? FML._

I lean a little forward just to ensure that I won't touch his arm again and then out of the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke's head turn towards me. "Are you going somewhere?"

 _What?_ Then I remember my position. _Well I guess it must look like I'm about to leave._ "U-Uh, no. No."

He slightly shrugs. "Okay. Then lean back. Relax."

"U-Um, okay." I awkwardly lean back. Is it just me or does that sound flirty? I shake my head slightly. Of course it's not flirty, it's just Sasuke. As I lean back, I feel like the arm has moved down, or maybe I moved up. I don't know, but all I know is that I can feel it way more and…I like it. It's comforting and just right. I lean into a bit more, trying to make it unnoticeable and more just like shuffling around to get comfortable.

 _BOOM!_

I jump from the loud sound the movie makes and I fumble around to get the remote because _damn_ , that was hella loud. Once I put the volume down a little, I lean back into my original position and then I hear whimpering.

I squint. _Is that Naruto?_ "Naruto?" I ask.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" he answers.

I sit up to look at him clutching onto Hinata's arm whose red, but calm. "...What are you doing?"

Once he notices me looking at them, he let's go of Hinata's arm and puts his legs back on the ground. "N-Nothing!" His voice comes out high, so he clears his throat and repeats the word again.

I smile. "Scared?"

"Wha-NO!" he protests. I see him glance at Hinata to see her reaction, but she only laughs. "I-I'm a man! I'm not scared!"

I roll my eyes, leaning back. "Suure…" I say, sarcastically.

There's a horrifying scream of the girl who's getting kidnapped in the film and I flinch slightly. Naruto's whimpers start up again.

 _God. He's such a baby. He should be comforting Hinata. Not the other way around_. I hear Hinata trying to calm him - "It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's just a movie" - that surely go along with some reassuring pats.

I glance over at Sasuke who's just staring at the movie. _Isn't he scared?_

He looks at me, catching me staring at him and raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"Aren't you scared?" I ask.

He shrugs. "No. Not really."

I sigh and turn back to the movie. Ninjas are now infiltrating the enemy's base and they're trying to save the hostages. I can practically hear Naruto's smile and enthusiasm again, it's almost tangible. Or maybe I just have superpowers. Yeah, that's probably it.

Even though the fight scenes are terrible, because I mean, that guy _totally_ just shoved the dagger _behind_ the guy to make it look like he stabbed him in the stomach, Naruto's eyes are still gleaming and he looks on with interest.

I see Hinata smiling too, but I don't think it's because of the movie.

Once the ninjas save the day (as if that wasn't already predicted by the title - Ninjas Save the Day ***** ), the movie's name flashes once on the screen and then the credits follow.

"That was so awesome!" Naruto yells, jumping up and down on the couch while still sitting.

"What are you talking about? That was terrible, you idiot," Sasuke claims.

"Hey! DON'T INSULT DA _NINJAS!"_ Naruto screams, standing up and pointing at Sasuke. "They're amazing!"

I shush him harshly. "Shut up, will you?!" I whisper-scream at him. "My mom's probably trying to sleep!"

He sits back down. "S-Sorry…" Then his glare returned at Sasuke. "But ninjas are amazing!"

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke exhales, crossing his arms behind his head. "So what are we doing now?"

We all stay silent until Naruto gasps and proposes, "Truth or dare?!"

I groan. "That's so _cliche,_ Naruto."

"So? It's fun!" he fights back.

"Do you wanna play?" I ask Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata nods. "Sure, why not?" and Sasuke shrugs. "Okay," is all he answers.

We all make a tiny circle and Naruto declares that since he came up with the idea of playing, he gets to go first. "Ummm…Sasuke! Truth or dare?"

Sasuke glances at him, probably deciphering whether or not Naruto would give him a ridiculous dare. _But of course he would._ "Dare," Sasuke confidently states.

"...Ummmm…" he gets a mischievous glint in his eye. "I know you're going to hate me for this, but…I dare you to wax your legs!"

We all stare at Naruto for a while until Hinata and I start laughing and Sasuke continues to glare at him. "I-I'll get the stuff," I mumble, getting up and going to my bathroom.

I return with the wax strips moments later and propose, "How about he only has to do one strip? Because it hurts, pretty badly."

"Tch," Sasuke scoffs. "Only one strip? I'm a man. I can take it. You can do my entire calf."

"Oooh. Someone's daring today." Naruto nods in agreement. "Do whatever you want. I just want you to wax your legs, man."

Sasuke gives him a weird look that has "What the hell" written all over it and shakes his head at him. "I'm serious," he says to me, like he's trying to prove something.

I shrug. "Fine. It's your leg, not mine. Roll your pants up." _...Did I just say that? Oh, God, hopefully he doesn't think it was weird._

I don't think he does as his facial expression doesn't change and he obeys my request.

"Should I do it or…?" I trail off.

He nods. "Yeah."

"O-Okay." _This is kinda awkward…._ I think, as pulling the two sticky strips apart and laying one on the table. "Where…do you want it?" I ask awkwardly.

"I don't care. Wherever."

"O-Okay." I put the sticky strip below his knee and (once again) _awkwardly_ rub it on his leg. "U-Um. Okay. I'm going to rip it off now, okay?" Hinata and Naruto come closer to witness it.

"Okay," he seems calm, but I know him better. His fingertips tremble a bit. _Ah. So even Sasuke can get scared._

"Okay. One!" I grip the end of the strip. "Two!" And as I'm about to utter the last number, a hand goes over mine and I look up at Sasuke.

"Stop!" he looks almost desperate.

I raise my eyebrows at him and he embarrassedly looks away, leaving Naruto and Hinata to laugh at him.

"Sorry. I-I'm just…Whatever. Do it now," he takes his hand off mine and the warmth leaves.

"Okaaay…" I glance up at him. "I'm going to do it, but I won't count off so that you can't stop me, okay?"

I see him smile a bit, like he's grateful and nods.

"Okay," and right after I speak the word, I rip the strip off and his breath hitches and he kinda squeaks.

We're all silent, even Sasuke until he groans "SHIT" in a whisper tone that still sounds loud. Naruto and Hinata burst into laughter – close to tears. I bite my lip from laughing, because I know how much it hurts and seeing him in pain is terrible.

Sasuke turns away so that we can't see his face and I see his knuckles turning white from clenching them too tightly.

I put my hand on his thigh, which is still clothed reassuringly. "A-Are you okay?" I try not to laugh at his expression. He looks kinda constipated - like he's trying to poop or something.

"Y-Yeah." It comes out stressed and he turns back to look at his leg. "Wow…it's so…clear."

"Well, yeah. Duh," I say sarcastically. "But are you okay?"

He answers me with a nod as we both look at the part of his leg that I waxed and Naruto and Hinata come closer to look as well. It's starting to go red and have tiny little bumps.

I look up with a smirk. "So…the whole calf, huh?"

"N-No!" Sasuke clears his throat. "I mean…Well…we shouldn't waste time on one dare, right? Everyone else should get to go too…"

We all look at him, obviously not believing a word he speaks. He sighs. "Oh, whatever. That friking hurt. I'm not doing that again."

"But you said you would do your whole calf!" Naruto whines.

I shrug. "Guess he's not a _man_." I know I shouldn't tease him as I know how much waxing hurts (and damages his man pride), but seeing some red on his cheeks is very rare, so I take every chance I get.

"S-Shut up."

"Whatever. It's fine. He still did do your dare, Naruto. So let's move on."

"Okaaaayyyyyy," Naruto stretches out the wAUtord like a child.

I put the waxing things away and return to my original spot. Sasuke's pants are rolled down again and Naruto and Hinata have finally stopped laughing. I can see him discreetly trying to rub the waxed spot comfortingly.

"Sakura." I look up when I hear Sasuke call my name. _In that perfect voice of his, if I might remind you_. "Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Umm…" _Should I do dare? Or truth? Isn't truth kinda lame? I mean, like, no one does truth anymore. Eh. I'll do truth next time. Let's do dare for now._ "Dare."

Sasuke's eyes look at the ceiling, thinking of a dare for me. After a few moments pass by, he looks at Naruto and Hinata. "Got any ideas? I don't have any."

"I have one!" Naruto announces, with a dangerous glint in his big cerulean eyes.

"Okay." Sasuke agrees. "Then just tell her a dare that she has to do on my part."

He nods. "Sit on Sasuke's lap."

I choke on nothing.

His smirk widens. "And do a lap dance."

 _Did Hinata just faint?_ I think as I see a flash of dark blue go down. 'Cause I think I'm also about to.

" _WHAT?!"_ Sasuke and I yell out in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ ***Ninjas Save the Day** : I don't know if this is a real title or not, but if it is, I'm not plagiarizing. All credits go to the rightful owner. _

_And any other brands I might have or will use are not mine, but the rightful owners. So yeah._

 _So anyway, thank you sooooooooo much for taking time out of your day to read and (maybe, HOPEFULLY) review. It means more than you will know!_

 _Please review! And thanks again!_

 **~ booklover333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IT'S MY IMAGINATION! :P**

 _HEY! I know I've been updating this story more frequently than MTHIC: Sequel, but it's because I like this story more and I wrote most of this a while ago, finishing the last part only earlier today. And I also am writing this other thing that's going to be part of the MTHIC: Sequel story (you'll see when I update), so that's going to take some time because it's supposed to be really deep and meaningful. So yeah. Also, I have been really busy with school because I'm in literally 7 clubs and since tennis just finished, I have like a bit more free time to write. And then recently, I've been reaaaaaaally into KPOP, most specifically SHINee (GOD DAMN IT I LOVE THE HELL OUT OF THEM) and have been reading a profuse amount of fanfiction about them (it's actually quite bad) and wishing I could write like the authors do..._

 _ **ANYWAY** , enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5** :

" _WHAT?_!" Sasuke and I yell out in unison.

"A _lap dance?_ " I shriek. "What am I? A stripper?!"

"Hey, a dare's a dare!" Naruto's smirk is dangerous and it makes me cringe.

"I don't care! I don't want to do a _lap dance_ on him!"

"Y-Yeah!" Sasuke says. Is it just me or is his voice higher…? I look over at him to see more red on his cheeks. _Wow. Twice in one night. New record for Sasuke!_

"You have to! Or you get a worse dare as a punishment!" Then, he looks over at Hinata

to try and make her agree with her, but it's then that he notices that she's fainted. "Hinata-chan?" he pokes her timidly and his face goes a bit pale. "Oh, not again! Hinata-chan!" Hinata still doesn't wake up and he gets more and more worried. "OH MY, GOD! What if she's _actually dead_ this time?!"

I roll my eyes. "She's not dead, idiot. Just give her a minute."

We do and soon enough, she sits up. Then her face goes red as she remembers the dare. "A-Are you going to do it, Sakura-chan?"

"...What's the other punishment dare?" I ask. _I'm_ _ **so not**_ _going to do a_ _ **lap dance**_ _on_ _ **Sasuke.**_ _That would be so embarrassing and just EWWW._

Naruto purses his lips, thinking. "AH! I got it. You and Hinata-chan have to make out."

"...W-What," I stumble on my own words.

"What?!" Hinata gasps and I think she's about to faint again.

Naruto nods, obviously proud of himself. _You shouldn't be proud, you're just a perverted asshole._

"I…" _What should I do? I don't want to make my first kiss_ and _Hinata-chan's first kiss with each other! We're not even gay or bisexual! Ugh. This is so confusing. I definitely don't want to a_ _ **lap dance**_ _on Sasuke, but maybe I can get away with just sitting there and like...UGH. I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ON HIS LAP. DAMN YOU, NARUTO._ "I hate you, Naruto."

"Love you, too, Saku," Naruto says with a wink, which he makes somehow not seem perverted.

I roll my eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. I turn to Sasuke. "I'm sorry," is all I say before I sit on him with some hesitation.

Hinata lets out a sigh of relief that she noticeably tried to cover, but failed. Her face is redder than ever though.

"You know, a lap dance is usually done when you're facing the person," Naruto says knowingly.

"I'm doing it the way I want, so shut the hell up!" I snap at him.

He puts his hands up in defense and closes his lips.

"U-Umm…" I glance back at Sasuke who's entire cheeks are filled with pink now, and I'm sure my cheeks are even worse. "Okay...umm...yeah." _What else do I now? I don't want to...move. That's just weeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiird._

As I decide I'm about to move just _a little bit_ , Sasuke puts his hands on my upper arms, halting the slight movement I made. "Stop. J-Just stop. Please." He looks over at Naruto. "Dude, this is weird. Can she just sit on my lap or something and we'll move on?"

I let out a sigh. _THANK THE FREAKING UNICORN OF JESUS._ "Y-Yeah. Please?"

Naruto sighs, but with a nudge from Hinata, he gives up. "Fine. Just sit on him then."

"Thank you!" I say, the nerves finally going away…..To only come back when I notice that I still have to sit on him. "Wait, but for how long?"

He shrugs. "The rest of the game."

I gape and then exhale in annoyance, but still in happiness. _It's better than a lap dance._ "Fine." I sit on his thighs, and quickly notice that it's already uncomfortable.

"Ow, Sak," he cringes. "Your...buttbones hurt."

I blush and slap his arm. "Well, sorry! I already know I don't have an ass, you idiot!"

He laughs slightly. "Sit like this," he opens his legs and scoots over so that I'm in between them, my back against his chest. He sighs. "That's better." He awkwardly puts his arms on his legs as he leans on the couch behind him.

"...You know how stupid you look right now, Sasuke?" Naruto teases.

I can practically feel Sasuke's glare from behind me (I'm telling ya, I have superpowers!). "Shut up."

"At least put your arms around her or something. You guys basically cheated my dare."

"I hate you, you know that, Naruto?"

Naruto sticks his tongue out at Sasuke (which is totally my thing to do, that copycat!). "Yeah, I know."

Sasuke slides his arms around my waist and even though I know he must _look_ awkward while doing it, it definitely doesn't feel awkward. A part of my brain questions if he's done this before. His arms are loose, but tight at the same time and they fit right. Comfortable. I find myself leaning back into his embrace and...wait. _ARE WE CUDDLING?!_

 _ **OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I THINK WE ARE. HOLY CRAP.**_ If I said my entire _body_ isn't red right now, I'd be lying. _**HOLY SHIIIIT. I SERIOUSLY THINK I'M ABOUT TO FAINT. OMG I'M TURNING INTO HINATA.**_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"W-What?"

"I said, it's your turn to ask someone 'Truth or Dare,'" Naruto repeats.

"O-Oh, right. Sorry," I try to force down my blush, convincing myself that best friends can cuddle like this. I even get somewhat _cozy_ in his arms. "Hinata. Truth or dare?"

"Well...I was originally going to do truth, but I guess since everyone's doing dare, I'll try it too," she replies.

I gape. _Hinata_ choosing _dare_?! That's a first. I shrug and try to think of a dare that's hard, but not too hard as she's too sweet for anything too bad. She's like a precious cinnamon roll. "Ummm...I don't know. Help me." I tap Sasuke's hand and only then do I realize that my hands found their way on Sasuke's. I freeze. _What if he thinks I like him now? OMG! Why did I do that?!_ Despite my thoughts, I don't want to take my hands away.

"Um...let's not do anything too hard. How about taking a picture of yourself and then putting it on "Ditch or Date?'"* Sasuke answers.

I look back up at him. "Where'd you come up with that?"

He shrugs. "It just crossed my mind."

I laugh and turn back to Hinata. "Okay. I dare you to take a picture of yourself and then put it on that app."

Hinata blushes. "O-Okay."

In the next five minutes, we have downloaded the app and made an account, and chosen a picture that I took a while ago of her when we were shopping together (a cute picture of her hair tied half up and half down, a wide smile on her face and next to her eyes, a piece sign she's making with her cute hands) that she only lets me see out of embarrassment. She posts it and in about ten seconds, she gets two "date" rates.

"W-What? Already?!" she exclaims out of surprise.

I shrug, which is kinda hard to do because I'm back against Sasuke. He rests his chin on top of my head. _Is he really that much taller? I hate my height..._ "Well, there's some creepers out there." It's ridiculous how much I like the position I'm in now – in Sasuke's arms. I almost wish that I could be like this in the future too. It so comfy and cozy and _couply._ And even though I know I'm not in a relationship with Sasuke, it's still nice.

Her eyes widen as she looks down at her phone. "Yeah! N-No kidding! Look!" she holds up her phone to me.

There's a message: _I wonder what else you can do with those hands ;)_

And then as I'm reading it another one pops up that I read afterwards: _Nice tits. What size?_

"O-Oh my, God!" I shout, then lowering my voice remembering Mom must be well asleep by now.

Sasuke, who I know is reading it too, scoffs. "Bastards. They must be like fifty."

I smile. Sasuke's always thought of Hinata as his little sister and is kinda protective of her. _Does he think of me like his little sister too? That would be weird considering I almost did a_ lap dance _on him and now we're basically cuddling._

" _T-They?_ " Hinata asks, looking back at her phone. Her eyes widening once again as her mouth falls open and she clicks off her phone. And now...I think she's trying to be a tomato. Well, I don't think trying is the right word. But whatever, the point is, my best friend is gone, and now there's a tomato in the place of her.

"W-What did they say?" Naruto asks, taking Hinata's phone, quickly undoing the passcode. (Honestly, why do we even bother having passcodes? We all know each other's anyway.) His face automatically turns hard and his nervous smile that he had on before vanishes.

 _I-Is that...ANGER?! YES!_ I inwardly cheer. I nudge Sasuke with my elbow and point to Naruto and I feel him shake his head and then rubs his knuckles onto my head.

"Ow!" I whisper at him.

"Don't," is all he whispers back.

With that one word, I know he's talking about not meddling. I huff. "Fine!" I lean forward and then go back harshly, so that I can hurt him a bit and I'm satisfied when he groans slightly before poking my side. _My ticklish side. Oh, god damnit. Not again._ I spaz as he does it again.

Before he can continue, I hear Naruto growl. "These freaking bastards." He shoves the phone back to Hinata. "Delete it. Delete it now."

I decide to do just _a little_ meddling. "But it's part of the dare Naruto!"

"I don't care! Do you see what they're commenting?! It's sick!" Naruto picks up Hinata's hands and forcefully shoves the phone back into them. "Delete. It. Now."

"O-Okay," Hinata squeaks, obviously a bit frightened of him.

And I think I am too. I don't think I've ever seen Naruto so mad, except that one time

that Sasuke hid all his ramen from him. I feel my hand tightening around Sasuke's.

Hinata deletes it and shows him her phone. "I-It's gone. Okay?"

Naruto nods. "Thank you." He sighs. "I'm sorry I got so annoyed. It's just disgusting that there are people like that in the world."

Hinata nods understandingly. "N-No, I get it. I was thinking about deleting it too." She gives him a smile and he automatically smiles back, as if all the annoyance and anger ( and possibly jealously *wink*) goes away.

 _GOD DAMNIT. JUST KISS ALREADY._ I still squeal at the cuteness and shake Sasuke's arm in excitement. I hear him laugh a little behind me and then he tries to take my hand off his arm again.

"Okay. So my turn?" Hinata asks and I nod. "Naruto-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

… _That's Naruto for you. Even after all that, he decides to do dare. What an idiot._

"Okay. Um…" Hinata puts a finger on her lips, thinking. And then looks back up. "I know! B-But it's kinda mean…"

Naruto scoffs. "I'm _actually_ a man, unlike Sasuke, so it's okay. What is it?"

I'm sure Sasuke's glaring at him and I grin and look down slightly to see my hands still on top of Sasuke's. _Should I move it?_ I try to be discreet as I lift my hands off of his and cross my arms so I don't look like I'm trying to.

I hear...a _whimper(_?) from behind me and then Sasuke speaks. "Put them back. They were warm."

My face flushes. _W-Warm?! H-He wants me to put my hands back on his?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_ Even though I'm freaking out on the inside, I say, "O-Okay" and put my hands back on his. I'm so glad his arms aren't around my shoulders or something otherwise he would have been able to feel the irregular palpitations of my heart.

"Put ice in your pants."

Our attention goes back to Hinata and I laugh. _Did_ Hinata _really just say that?_

"W-What?" Naruto asks.

"Put ice in your pants," Hinata repeats with a small smile that's apologetic.

Sasuke chuckles behind me and I do too.

Naruto whines. "Seriously? Ice is, like, _so cold_."

 _No, really? *inserts meme*_

Hinata smiles. "Of course it is; it's ice, Naruto-kun."

"Do I have to? And pants or like...underwear?"

Her smile widens. "Yes, you have to. It's a dare. And u-underwear, of course, otherwise it's just going to slide down your pants."

"God damnit. For how long?"

"Until it melts."

I stand up (leaving Sasuke's unfathomably comfortable embrace, unfortunately). "I'll get the ice." _My back feels almost...empty._ I get a bowl and fill it up with ice, not knowing how much of a sadist Hinata is going to be today. "Here," I hand it to Naruto and instantly crawl back to Sasuke where he has his arms opened (*fangirl scream*) and we go back into our position from before. I'm already cold, even with my pajamas consisting of a warm sweatshirt and big, fluffy pants on.

" _All_ of this?!" Naruto looks up at Hinata, silently pleading her with his eyes to say no.

"No," Hinata says.

Naruto sighs. "Thank you. Then how much?"

"Ummm...half of it."

He pouts. "That's still a lot." But he looks at Hinata's expression and sighs. "Well I guess a dare's a dare."

He shuffles a few feet away from us and he pulls his pants and underwear out. "Here goes." He takes the bowl and drops all the ice into his underwear and then let's go of it so that the elastic goes back around his hips. And his face pales. "WAIT! I forgot to take out the other half!"

We all laugh with some comments of "Idiot."

Hinata gets up to go to my linen closet and brings out two towels and puts them underneath him as some of the ice is already starting to drip down his leg.

As he stands up and shivers, jumping around in discomfort, I feel bad for laughing at him, but Hinata and Sasuke are too so I figure it's okay. "H-Holy crap! This is so cold!" Naruto yells. He jumps around more so that (I think) he can get the ice to fall out. It kinda looks like he's dancing.

And in about a couple of minutes, all of the ice is either melted or on the towel.

He sits down, pants and (probably) underwear wet. He pouts again. "This is so uncomfortable, Hinata-chan."

"You can change. Did you bring a pair of clothes?" I ask.

"I think." He goes over to his bag and smiles triumphantly when it turns out he did and he goes into the bathroom to change. Once he's back and his wet clothes are unceremoniously stuffed into his bag (which is quite stupid because they're not going to dry as quickly) we start the game again. "Okay. My turn. Sakura. Truth or dare?"

I don't even have to think twice before I say truth. I'm so _not_ getting another dare like that. _Even though it did turn out well after the initial embarrassment,_ I think, as heat rises to my cheeks.

"Okay. Um...hehe," he giggles (yes, that's right. _GIGGLES._ ) disturbingly and I honestly question if he's actually a pervert. "Do you like being in Sasuke's lap?"

I freeze and blush harder, happy that Sasuke can't see my facial expression. _What the hell am I supposed to say about that?!_ _If I say yes, it's going to be awkward. If I say no, I would be totally lying and I'm pretty sure that Sasuke would know that too on how I came back to him after Hinata's dare and getting ice for Naruto, as I could have secretly tried to go back to my original seat. OMG! What do I do?_ I decide to be an idiot. "Well, yeah. I'm cold and this is warm."

I'm pretty sure my entire face is red and I turn instantly to look at Sasuke to ask him the question, hoping that it'll take the attention off of me. He looks down at me with rosy cheeks. _More red? Damn. Three times?! That's insane!_ "Truth or dare?" I think I hear a click, but I figure it's just Naruto making those weird noises that he always does with his mouth.

"...Dare." " _Really?_ Even after _waxing_ your leg?"

He nods. "Besides, you're too lame to give me something terrible."

I move my jaw in annoyance and turn back around, thinking. Now I need to do something terrible for him. I puff my cheeks out and keep thinking when it hits me. "Dress like a girl."

He's silent until he moans. "Why are you so lame?"

"If it's lame, you should have no problem doing it."

"...Fine."

I smile with glee and (reluctantly) take his arms off me before I stand up, instantly missing the heat. "Well then come on. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"I don't think they would fit."

I roll my eyes. "You're not even muscular; you're just a little stick. Come on."

He glares at me and gets up too. "I'll have you know that I have a six-pack."

We go up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I sarcastically say.

I hear small talk between Naruto and Hinata and hope they'll be willing to wait for a few minutes as I enter my room, him following behind me. Even though he's been in my room before, it feels weird this time. It feels like the first time I've had a guy in my room, which isn't true because the first time he came in here was years ago. But maybe I guess I never really registered that Sasuke was a guy. I mean, of course I did, but he always just my _friend_. I guess now that I...you know...it's different.

"Sak?" I look up when my name is called. "You gonna give me something or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?"

I slap him on the arm. "Shut up. Eager, are we?"

"N-No! I just want to get this stupid dare over with."

I sigh, and go over to my closet. _Now I need to find some type of frilly sundress or something._ "Ah! Found it!" I exclaim as I grab a yellow and white flowery dress. To me, it comes up to my mid-thigh, but since he's so much taller than me….=.=' I hope it just goes over his hips. *sigh* Otherwise, that would be _beyond_ awkward. "Here." Luckily, I got a size too big that I just hide with a simple white, tight belt, so I hope it'll be easier for him.

He takes it gingerly. "Did you have to pick the _girliest_ thing in your closet?"

"Duh."

"' _Duh.'"_ he mimics me. "I haven't seen you in anything this girly in a while."

 _He pays attention to what I wear?_ "Shut up and put it on."

"Okay, okay," he says. He puts the dress on my bed and starts to take off his shirt and as soon as I see a bit of his pale skin, I stutter, putting my hands over his hands that are gripping the end of his shirt, "S-Stop! W-What are you doing?"

"Changing," he says obviously.

"Y-Yeah, I know! But like go in the bathroom or something!"

"You've seen me naked before."

I blush harder and turn around as he continues to take the shirt off. "Y-Yeah. But that was like when we were five! A-And, it wasn't like you were _totally_ naked, you know."

"Yeah, but whatever," he says.

I already can hear him struggling to get the dress on. "D-Do you want some help?"

"Sure."

I slowly turn around to see his pants still on (thankfully) and only a little bit of skin is

showing. That much I can handle. I walk over to him and grab a hold of the bottom of the dress and pull it down. And luckily, it goes down. But it's pretty tight on him. Like really tight. And... _OMG. IS THAT REALLY ABS?! I-IT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING CHOCOLATE BAR!_ "U-Um...there."

He starts taking off his pants and I turn around again out of reflex. And I hear him laugh. "You know under a dress you don't usually wear anything, you can look."

"I-I know. I was just like giving you privacy or whatever."

I can practically feel the weird look he gives me (SUPERPOWERS!). "Well, I'm done."

"O-Okay." And when I turn around once more, a smile spreads itself on my face. Which turns into a laugh. Which turns into hysterical laughing. He looks...simply... _ridiculous._ I never thought I would see _Sasuke_ in a _dress_. And a frilly, sunflower dress if anything. But honestly, he could totally pass for a girl if we just applied some makeup and maybe his hair grew out. He's actually quite pretty. "You look...pretty."

" _Pretty?_ " he asks in disbelief. "Ugh, I hate this."

To top it all off, I rummage through my drawers and add a little yellow bow that I had from when I was little. I laugh. He looks adorable. And then I drag him out of the room, ignoring his protests. "I guess I should sit behind you now since you're a girl now."

"Like you could pass for a man."

"I could! I'm...tough…" I trail off awkwardly as we both know how weak I am. Except when I punch because _dayuuum gurl,_ they hurt.

" _Yeah, okay,_ " he mimics me in a voice that totally doesn't sound like mine.

"I don't sound like that!" I say as we go down the stairs.

"Yeah, you're right;it's more annoying."

I pout. "Hey!"

He smiles and ruffles my hair and then stops before we go into the living room. "Wait. I don't wanna go in like this. Naruto's there. He's totally gonna take a picture. Who knows where that'll end up."

I roll my eyes. "If he does, I'll make sure that he doesn't post it online, okay?"

"Why would I trust you?" he says. "You're just as much of a devil as he is."

I jut my lower lip out. "You're so mean. I'm not devlish. I'm just a sweetheart."

He squints his eyes and silently asks me "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just like him," I stick my tongue out. "But, seriously, I won't let him put it online." I hold out my pinky. "Pinky promise."

He loops his pinky through mine and we tighten them around each other, smiling childishly.

"Now let's go, little girl," I say, pulling him into the living room.

When Naruto hears shuffling, he says, "Finally! What took you-" He stops when he sees Sasuke, who's (YET AGAIN) blushing. And he purses his lips from laughing. "W-Wow," he laughs loudly. "You actually look kinda cute!"

Hinata nods. "Yeah, Sasuke-onii-chan. You really do!" She calls him onii-chan (brother) because they really do have a relationship like that.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, looking at anywhere but at us. He tends to do that when he's embarrassed. "Whatever."

"Hey, dude?" Naruto calls, making Sasuke look at him. "SAY CHEESE!" he holds up his phone and takes a picture of Sasuke.

"Naruto!" I scold, going over to him and snatching his phone. I'm about to delete it when I see how cute he actually looks. he really could pass for a girl. And the phone doesn't really give away his height, so he looks _really adorable._ I laugh at it. I give it back to him without deleting it, clicking "Share on _Ditch or Date?_ " instead before I do.

"Sakura-chan! I can't believe you just did that!" Hinata says.

I smile sheepishly before looking at Sasuke who's glaring at me. "You put it on that app, didn't you?"

 _Oh, he knows me so well._ "Maybe," I say with a sickly sweet tone.

"Sakura," he growls menacingly.

I give him my best puppy eyes. "B-But you look really cute! Your legs even look great!"

He gives me a look that looks like this -.- (God, Sasuke stop trying to be so Asian. It doesn't work when you already are.) and says, "Delete it now."

"Let's leave it on for some comments first," I plead, poking his arm hopefully.

He looks at me and then sighs, rolling his eyes, throwing up his hands. "I don't even care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want."

I squeal in delight and then go back over to Naruto who's chuckling at his phone screen, Hinata next to him reading it too. I take the phone from him and I have trouble holding back laughter once I see the comments. There's already 3 comments and 6 "date" rates.

"It's only been like a minute, but look how much he's gotten already!" Naruto sneers, making Sasuke get up from the couch and look over my shoulder to read them too.

It's somewhat distracting, as his breath tickles my neck, but I scan over the comments with my heart beating faster.

 _Damn. Nice ass. What's your number?_

 _You have great legs, wonder what they'll look like spread out underneath me._

 _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTVWXYZ. Guess what's missing? U._

And once we see the username from the person who commented the last comment, we all just about die.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ITACHI DOING ON THIS APP?!" Sasuke screams.

"Wait. What?!" Naruto looks at the username. "IT'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

"I-I think so!" he says.

I gape at the username, but it doesn't change, forever staying " _Itachi A.K.A. ."_ This has to be another joke of his right? Because there is no way in _hell_ Itachi would 1) Comment a _pickup line_ for his _brother_ and 2) Actually have a username like _that_.

"I can't get over that second comment though, dude," Naruto says, slapping Sasuke on his arm. "That was priceless."

"Priceless, my ass," Sasuke mutters.

Naruto laughs again. "Yeah, well I guess it is!"

Sasuke glares at him and takes the phone from my hands, leaving me to stay where I have probably been for a minute, staring wide-eyed at the phone and well now, nothing.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata waves a hand near my eyes. "Sakura-chan!" She flails her hands in front of my eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I….don't know."

"Umm...okay?" Hinata leaves me alone, before poking me again just to make sure I'm okay one last time.

Once I blink a few times, I go back over to Sasuke who's red as he's looking at the comments.

Then another one comes from Itachi and we all crowd around to read it:

 _By the way, I don't know how you get him to do these things, Sakura. Nice job._

I blink a few times and let the realization settle in. _Of course he was joking._ But...why the hell does he have an account? And why is it named the name it is?!

Another one pops up from Itachi.

 _Bye for now. Gotta go pick up some chicks. ;)_

We're all speechless and then we all burst out in laughter. _Oh, Itachi._

"Well then," I say.

"Naruto, delete the photo now. Seriously. I can't get the second comment out of my head," Sasuke says.

"Yeah, that was a bit disturbing," Naruto says. But then bursts out in laughter. "BUT HILARIOUS!"

We all dissolve in giggles and Sasuke turns on his heel, heading up the stairs, probably to go change. And I decide to follow him up them.

We're in my room again and then he says, without turning around, "I really hate you, you know."

"Hey!" I try to say seriously, but I'm still laughing. "I-I'm sorry," I say in between giggles. "But it was funny."

He turns around halfway to glare at me which shuts me up and then tries to unceremoniously lift the dress up by the ends of it and pull it over him. He kinda looks like a monkey trying to do it.

Which makes me laugh again. Hehe. "Do you want help?"

"Yes. I want this stupid thing off already."

I go over to him and gently ease him out of it and as I take the dress back, I realize that he's only in his boxers.

... _OH. MY. GOD. He's like almost fully naked._ I whip around and squeak out: "Put something on, will you? You take forever to change!"

"I am, I am. God. Bossy." Then after a few shuffles, I guess he's done because he pokes me in my side and says, "Come on," and is out the door.

I follow him and go downstairs to where Naruto and Hinata are patiently waiting.

"Done being a girl?" Naruto says.

"Shut up," Sasuke replies.

"UUm...Sasuke-onii-chan, you still have the bow in your hair."

Sasuke grumbles and reaches up to get it out and once he finds it, he tosses it to me and I fumble to catch it, putting it on the table near me.

"Okay, Naruto. Truth or dare?" Sasuke asks.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto says instead of answering his question.

Sasuke raises his eyebrows questioningly. "What?"

A little me inside of my head clasps her hands together whispering, " _Please be to back how we were before. Please. Please. Plea-"_

"You have to cuddle with Saku-chan until the game is over."

 _Saku-chan?_ I can't count how many nicknames I have from all of them. _BUT YASSSSSSSS!_

I look at Sasuke who leans against the couch behinds him and opens his arms, looking at me. "Well, come on, then."

I crawl over, my cheeks decorated with red. "Maou," I make the noise I always do. I settle myself in between his legs and against his chest again and I feel a wave of happiness come over me. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed this even though it's only been like half an hour that we were like this. I sigh in contentment and snuggle closer, hoping he doesn't notice.

His arms are back around my waist, my hands resting on top of his. And then I realize what Naruto said, "And we're _not cuddling_. You made us do this, you know!"

Naruto shrugs. "Same diff. And I pick dare."

"Give him a hard one," I whisper to Sasuke who nods, and I can feel it because his chin is on my hair, well more like his nose and chin are against the back of my head.

"I dare you to not talk for the next fifteen minutes."

"WHA-?! DUDE! You know that's like impossible for me and-"

Sasuke looks at an imaginary watch on his start. "Starting now."

Naruto shuts up and puffs his cheeks, slightly groaning.

"No making sounds either."

Naruto glares at Sasuke who chuckles and pretends to hide behind me. We all sit there in silence for a minute until Naruto sighs rather loudly and picks up Hinata's phone.

 _This is hard,_ he writes on a memo on her phone.

"Naruto-kun, it's only been like a minute," Hinata says.

He turns to her and pouts, to which she visibly turns red.

I roll my eyes and say, "Okay, fine. Let's stop the dare. And let's stop the game too; it's getting boring."

"THANK YOU!" Naruto says, bursting out into a joker-like grin. "Man, that was hard. I don't know how I do it every day in school!"

"...You don't. You get yelled at for talking like every day, Naruto," I say.

He makes a face and me and then says, "So what do we do now?"

Even though the game is over, neither Sasuke or I make a move to get out of the position we're in. I honestly don't want to, but I would have if he had moved or something, reluctantly, of course. But if anything, I feel like his arms got tighter around me. I feel his nose in my hair. "I don't know," he whispers against my hair. _THANK THE FREAKING LORD I DECIDED TO WASH MY HAIR TODAY._ "It's already past midnight."

"Seriously?" Hinata asks, looking at the time on her phone. "Wow. That went fast."

Naruto chuckles, putting an arm around her. "That's what happens when you're having fun, Hinata-chan!"

I involuntarily yawn.

"You're tired?" Sasuke asks. He moves his head to the side so he can look at me and I do the same. We're so close and I bet that if you look at us from afar, we'll look like we're in a photoshoot or something. I hear another click.

"N-No, not really," I mumble, but another yawn escapes me, making me red at the obvious lie.

He smiles and then leans back. "Let's go to sleep then."

"Okaaaaaay," Naruto sings. "Can I have the bed, Saku-chan?"

I glare at Naruto. "What makes you think you're gonna take _my bed_ , idiot?"

"Hey! You're the host. You should be nicer."

"You're the guest. _You_ should be more considerate."

Naruto huffs and then Hinata comes up with a suggestion. "Why don't we all just sleep here? On the ground? It'll be fair that way."

I shrug and so does Sasuke. "Okay."

Once again, I unwillingly leave the embrace of my best friend and go to gather pillows and

blankets. I also steal my blanket off of my bed; it's my favorite one and it's warm. And in five minutes, we all have made a temporary sleeping bed thing in my living room. I flop down onto my comforter after I brush my teeth.

"Can someone shut off the lights?" I mumble sleepily.

Soon enough, someone does and I hear someone settle down on the left of me and someone on the right. Not caring who's on the right, I throw my arm around them since they're closer and instantly fall asleep after another yawn pushes past my lips.

 _~Too tired and in denial to admit it now, I know I will face the decision later. And I'm frightened.~_

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 _Was that cute? I know the thoughts might be "exaggerated" or "annoying," but you've gotta keep in mind that she's freaking out because Sasuke's her **best friend**. And honestly, who doesn't think like that when it comes to crushes. I know I do, sooooooo... _

_Yeah._

 _Next chapter will be up and soon as I write and edit it!_

 _Thank you sooooooooooooo much, like this much *stretches arms as wide as they can go* times 10,000* (IT'S OVER 9000! Hehe) for reading and (maybe, HOPEFULLY) reviewing my story(ies). It means so much to me!_

 _Please review and thanks again!_

 **~ booklover333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IT'S MY IMAGINATION! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** :

My eyes groggily open as the sunlight comes through the open curtains and illuminates the living room. I take my arm off of around Hinata's waist who is sleeping on the right of me and glance behind her where Naruto's curled up against her arm. Sasuke's on the left of me, still asleep. His eyes are tightly shut, his mouth open slightly so that he can breathe. His hair falls over his eyes, so I barely see them. He looks like a child.

I whip out my phone and snap a picture for blackmail before he does. _Mwhahahaha!_ The shutter sound makes him stir and soon enough, he's awake too.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I ruffle his messy hair into a more attractive messy-looking fashion and he groans at the unexpected contact.

"What time is it?"

"Seven-oh-two," I say after checking my phone.

"Then go back to sleep. It's Sunday, dammit."

I shake my head. "Noooo. I'm not tired anymore. Get up." I poke his stomach. "Let's make breakfast for these two."

He doesn't respond for a while and I kick him with my toe slightly to wake him up again. He sits up on his knees and rakes through his hair with his hand. "Ugh," he moans again before he staggers to his feet, looking at me sleepily. "Fine. Let's go make breakfast."

"Yay!" I like cooking, but since Sasuke's better, I like cooking even more with him. He's like a teacher of some sorts in the kitchen.

We wash our hands and while doing so, he flicks water on me.

"Hey!" I say, copying him. "What was that for?"

He wipes the water off with his sleeve from his face and jabs me in the side. "For waking me up so early on a _Sunday_."

I stick my tongue out. "Whatever. Now what are we making?"

"Doesn't your mom like miso soup and fried pork with ginger?*"

I nod. "Yeah, it's her favorite. So?"

He goes over to the fridge, starting to take out the ingredients needed. "Then let's make that."

"What-are you trying to kiss up to my mom?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes and flicks me on the forehead. "No. It's a way of saying thank you, idiot."

"Oh," I say, rubbing my forehead. Sticking out my tongue, I coo, "So gentlemanly."

Sasuke smiles and gives me the vegetables after washing them for the soup. "Cut these, please. But _carefully_. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Last time" was when I cut myself on my finger and cried until he bandaged it up and kissed it. _What? IT HURT, OKAY?!_

"Okay, okay." I take them from him and proceed to do my job. He starts boiling water for the white rice and gets pork from the refrigerator.

For the next half an hour or so, we silently make breakfast with only a few words shared in the brightening kitchen as the sun rises higher and higher. It was still mostly dark when we first woke up since it's winter.

I'm stirring the soup as Sasuke leans over my shoulder to see how it looks. He puts his hands on either side of me on the counter, and his chest touches my back slightly. My heart races. _Stop beating so quickly!_ "Wow, Sak. It actually has the right color for once."

I nudge him with my elbow in his stomach and pick up a spoon from the side to taste it. I blow on it and then gingerly drink it. "Mmm!" I mumble once I swallow it. "It's good!"

"All because of my teachings," Sasuke boasts. He's still standing behind me and I can feel the warmth radiating off of him. _God. Why are you always so warm?_ "Ah," he opens his mouth over my shoulder.

Using the _same spoon_ , I give him some soup as well after blowing on it. _AHHHHH!_ He nods. "It _is_ good. Good job, little chef!" he ruffles my hair before he goes over to the other side of the kitchen to fry the pork.

I blush. _It's like we're a married couple._ "Why am I the little chef?"

"Because I can cook better than you."

I stick out my tongue in annoyance because I can't argue with that.

When we're done with everything and have set up all the dishes onto the kitchen table, we hear my mom coming down the stairs. "Good morning," she says. Then she spots the food. "Oh. Did you two make breakfast?"

Sasuke and I nod.

"You didn't have to. I was going to, you know."

Sasuke shrugs. "It's a way of thank you."

She pinches his left cheek. "You're so respectful. And cute. Maybe Sakura can learn from

you."

Sasuke blushes once more. They ignore my protest of "Hey!" We wake up Naruto and Hinata

and they both instantly clamber over to the table once they smell the aroma of food.

After the "delicious" (quote from all of them, just saying) breakfast, we all clean up and decide to go the movies after a quick shower.

An hour later, we all pile into Sasuke's car and are going to the theater.

"Hey, Hinata…" I say.

She absentmindedly twirls my hair as her eyes focus on the TV screen. "Mmn?" Sasuke and Naruto have gone home and it's just us two now.

I look up from where my head is resting on her cozy lap on our location of my bed. "I'm confused."

Sensing a girl talk, she lowers the volume of the TV so that we can converse and looks down at me. "About what, Sak?" She shifts a bit, and then settles again. The sunlight is on my face so I look down again at my hands which I lace together and unlace and fidget with.

I don't say anything. Not that I don't trust Hinata. It's just...do I really want to tell people if I'm not _100% percent_ sure myself?

"Sakura-chan?"

"I think…" I want to. Because I need help with this and Hinata's the best person to talk to about this. I play with her other hand that's not twirling my hair. Her hands are soft and small, unlike Sasuke's which are large and calloused but still soft to the touch. "I think that I like Sasuke."

Her fingers stop moving and my breathing pauses for a moment too. The silence lasts for a quick second or two before she says, "Yeah, well, duh."

I look up at her. "W-What? You knew?"

"Even _Naruto-kun_ noticed, Sakura-chan. Everyone but you two notices."

My face heats up. _Am I that obvious?_ "Seriously?"

"Yup. You're not as discreet as you think you are."

A pout forms on my lips. "Really?"

Hinata nods. "Yeah. But what are you confused about? You like him, so go for it."

"I can't, Hinata," I say exasperatedly. I sit up and move so that I'm sitting adjacent to her.

Leaning my head on her shoulder, I say, "He's my best friend. How can I? That would ruin our relationship!"

"But what if he feels the same way, Sak?"

I shake my head slightly. My cheeks rubs against her bony shoulder; it's comforting. "Why would he?"

Hinata moves back in consternation. My head drops off her shoulder. "'Why would he?' Sakura-chan! You're beautiful and smart and kind and funny and-"

"No. I'm not. And I'm also his _best friend_ since, like, forever. Okay? Why would you like your best friend? It's like you liking me. It's absurd." I cross my arms like a child and lean my head against the headboard of my bed. In a strange way, this feels... _good_. Instead of having internal conflict with myself, it feels good to have it with another _person_. I wish I would just stop hoping for her to say some certain things over others.

She pinches my arm, jolting me out of my thoughts. "You _really are_. You just can't see it!"

"Maou."

"Stop being a cat and look at me." I do. "Sak," she grabs my hands, "you are one of the most beautiful and kindest and smartest people I have ever met. You should be proud of who you are. So many people love you. And I bet that Sasuke-onii-chan is one of them. Okay?"

"I don't know, Hina." I pull my hands from her grasp and lean my head on her shoulder once more. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? It would be so awkward, Hinata! I never want to lose Sasuke!"

"Sakura…but what if he does like you like that too? I'm almost positive he does!"

"Yeah, key word - _almost._ What if he doesn't? That would be so embarrassing and so awkward on _so many levels._ It would just mess our relationship up."

There's a pause before she speaks. "Don't they say that if it happens and you break up, but you're still friends, you were always meant to be friends?"

"So?"

"So….if you and Sasuke-onii-chan date, and somehow, it doesn't work out, and you break up, you can still be friends because you guys have been friends forever."

"But if we break up and aren't friends anymore?"

Hinata rolls her eyes, a very strange action that doesn't fit her since she's so amiable. "What if,

what if, what if. You could have a million 'what ifs,' Sak."

"I don't know, Hinata! I'm not even sure I like him. Like, _like like_ him."

Hinata purses her lips. "Well, do you feel happy when he's around?"

I nod. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. I feel happy when you and Naruto are around as well."

"Do you feel all warm when he's near you?"

A blush rises on my cheeks thinking about the sleepover and this morning. "Y-Yeah."

"Do you find yourself wanting to spend more and more time with him?"

"Yeah…."

"Then you like him!" she exclaims. "There's obviously more to liking, or loving, someone. But those are mainly the basics."

I bury my head in my knees. "But why did it start now? I've known him for so long."

Hinata shrugs. "Maybe it's because you're finally realizing how handsome he is."

"I've always acknowledged that though!"

"Then, I don't know. Your raging teenage hormones?" she giggles.

I shove her so that she falls over. "What about you, huh? When are you finally going to confess to the love of your life?"

"N-Naruto-kun isn't the love of my life!"

"You loved him all your life, so he basically is." I get up to get a drink of water from my water bottle that's on my desk. Hinata reaches her hand out and after taking a swig of it, I pass it to her.

"That doesn't classify him as 'the love of my life,' Sak," she says, and then chucks the water bottle to me after drinking some water as well.

I roll my eyes. It suits me more than it does her. I place the water bottle down and jump back onto the bed. "Whatever, Hina. He definitely is your first, and probably _only_ love."

We sit in silence for a moment or two and then she sighs. "Ugh. We're being total teenager girls right now. Boy talks."

"Yeah. It's disgusting. Let's play some video games and then review for science, okay?"

She nods and throws a controller to me after switching the TV to the game screen.

Even though I'm focused on the game in front of me as my fingers move trying to destroy Hinata's character, a bit of my mind is still lingering on the talk. _Should I?_

I feel much better now that I've talked to someone about it. Holding it in felt like I was going to explode, but…what if I tell him and he rejects me? Or doesn't feel the same way? _OR HATES ME?!_

Ugh! This is so confusing. Why do human emotions have to be confusing. This is why I'd rather be a cat. They don't seem to have that many emotions. Or maybe they do and we don't know…? Huh. I've never really thought about that.

" **ANNIHILATED."** I hear. Glimpsing up at the screen, I see Hinata's character triumphantly

waving her arms as my character lays on the ground covered in bruises and its own blood.

" _WHAT?!"_ I screech. "Oh, Hinata, you're so going down!"

And that's how we spend the rest of Sunday (along with some science).

 _~I'm too scared to take a chance. What if everything ends? I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose your **warmth** ~_

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 _* I looked up some traditional Japanese breakfasts and this was one of them. I hope I'm not wrong, and if I am, I'm not trying to offend any Japanese people. Sorry if I do! T_T_

 _Hey! How was it? I know it was short, but the main point of this chapter was to show Sakura and Hinata's relationship because **so many** fanfictions never mention girl talks or hanging out with friends; it's always about the main relationship like SasuSaku, and I just want to make this fanfiction real and good, because it's my favorite one...so yeah. I mean, it's still crappy, but I like it better than the other ones. _

_Please review!_

 _I want to sincerely thank you so much for reading, reviewing and taking time out of your day today._

 **~ booklover333**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : **The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them. But I do own the plot, so DON'T TRY AND STEAL IT! IT'S MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** :

 _Should I? No...Well, I mean it doesn't really matter. We've been friends for, like, more than a decade. But she won't find it weird, right?Well why would she find it weird? We've eaten out together tons of times before just for the hell of it. Ughh. This is so annoying. Why am I like this?_

 _I'm gonna do it._

Sasuke pressed send and that's how he found himself an hour and a half later, sitting across his pink-haired best friend in a cafe they both liked.

His mind raced a mile per minute, filled to the brim with questions what Sakura might be thinking about this situation and about _him_. Sasuke was lost in his thoughts until a _sweet, angelic_ voice pulled him out of them.

"Sasuke?" Sakura paused until he lifted his head. "Are you okay?"

 _You're so beautiful_ , he thought, looking at her worried expression. "Yeah. Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today." He played off his (white) lie with an awkward laughter at the end that had Sakura smiling.

"You're so cute at times."

His heart stopped for a second. _Did she really just that?_ Inside, Sasuke was freaking out, _totally_ freaking out. Because did his crush really just _he was cute?_ He bit his lip slightly. _Don't say things like that when you don't mean it like I want you to._

Sasuke's outside reaction was entirely different, and he was grateful he had mastered the art of keeping an indifferent expression even in situations like these. "Tch. I'm not cute."

"Well, you're not exactly the manliest, so you're gonna have to deal with being cute," she

said with that _adorable_ cheeky smile of hers.

Sasuke took just a second (but he could've sworn it was more because even though it's cheesy as hell, the world stopped when he looked at her) to admire her. Her wide eyes with a twinkle in them, forming crescents as she smiled. Her high cheekbones that went higher as she smiled. The way she leaned her back when she laughed or smiled. Her hand covering her _perfect_ smile.

Before Sasuke's _sane_ inner side of him could refrain him from doing so, he took a hold of

her hand that was covering her mouth and brought it down gently. "Don't cover your smile." His cheeks burned with embarrassment ( _Why would you do that? You idiot! She's gonna freaking know. No_ friend _does that. You're such an idiot!)_ and he, to keep her from thinking about what he had just said to her, declared, "And I'm very manly. Don't think I didn't see you ogling at my six-pack at our sleepover."

He saw a light blush settle over Sakura's beautiful skin and he smirked. "N-No! I was just surprised...that's all." She avoided eye contact and he laughed. She rolled her eyes, but then soon joined him laughing.

And once again, it was like his heart stopped. Sasuke's eyes flickered down, so she

couldn't see the obvious internal conflict (Sakura had said apparently she could see what he was feeling through his eyes many times before). _What do you think you're doing? Do you not understand that she's your_ friend? _Nothing more. You've been her_ friend _since you met._ Nothing more. _And you're having feelings for her? Are you serious? She obviously thinks of you as a_ friend. _Don't get your hopes up._

Sasuke's smile faltered and he looked back up because the waitress had come with their food. Sasuke saw out of his peripheral vision that the waiter was looking at him longer than socially accepted and his eyes immediately went to Sakura to see if it evoked any reaction. _Why would it, you idiot?_

Surprisingly, _he thinks_ it did. She had a different type of expression on her face than before; it was kind of sour. (Or was that just wishful thinking?) The waitress, annoyed that Sasuke had blatantly ignored her, slightly huffed and turned, but still obviously pushing her (non-existent) bottom out as a last attempt to get his attention. Both Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

Sasuke laughed at Sakura's disgusted expression. He decided to tease her as he waited for his soup to cool. "What? Are you jealous of her's or something?" He knew that she would understand what he was talking about. Because they had been friends, like, forever ( _just friends, Sasuke)_ and they didn't need many (or sometimes any) words to communicate some things - even stupid things like this.

" _What?_ No! O-Of course not. She doesn't even have one, she was just making it _look_ like she does," she defended.

Sasuke could tell she was trying not to look offended, but she had that adorable, little pout on her lips - that he had a fleeting urge to kiss away - so he said, "I was just kidding, Sak," reaching over to ruffle her hair, to which he received a slap on the arm. "You're prettier. _Way_ prettier."

Another blush, darker this time, set on Sakura's cheeks and Sasuke felt a sense of accomplishment.

The rest of their lunch went in mostly silence.

As they were about to leave the cozy cafe, Sakura received a text from Hinata.

 _SAKURA! Naruto-kun asked me to the Christmas Ball/Party with him!_

Sakura's mouth hung open and Sasuke looked at her in amusement as he finished paying (ignoring Sakura's protests beforehand) and he lifted his hand close her mouth. "You're going to catch flies like that."

Not caring to respond to the comment, Sakura only held up her phone so he could read it and Sasuke nodded in pride…? "I didn't think the idiot would have the guts."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. _Cute_ , Sasuke thought. "How do you already-ohhh. Was this what you guys were talking about before?"

Sasuke nodded.

The waitress from before, who was for some reason, also at the cash register, gave Sasuke's credit card back to him, looking at him with infatuation. _Like all the other damn fangirls._

About to put it back in his wallet, Sasuke noticed that along with his credit card, there was another slip of paper with her number. Sasuke glanced at Sakura; unfortunately, she had seen the slip of paper and was pursing her lips, looking at the waitress in disgust.

Sasuke smiled slightly.

All of a sudden, he felt a _warm, warm_ hand entwine in his and the slip of paper leave his hands. He looked at Sakura, giving it back to the waitress who looked shocked. Sakura held up their entwined hands, with an annoyed expression her face and started to drag the utterly shocked Sasuke out the door.

 _She's_ _holding your hand_ _. Enjoy it. Don't just let yourself be dragged like an idiot, you idiot._

Once they were a good distance from the store, Sakura turned to him. "Ugh! Why are people like that? Do they have no shame? This and the movie theater and so many more. And just-" she turned to look at him, "You should make yourself look uglier for once."

 _Did she just indirectly call me handsome?_

Sasuke laughed at her antics. Using his free hand, _because his other hand was wrapped around his_ _Sakura's_ _hand,_ he ruffled her hair again. "But this and the movie theater are the only times you've acted like this. It's okay, Sakura. It happened before and you never were so...expressive with your frustrations. I mean, did you see her face?"

Sakura blushed for the third time that day and shrugged. "I don't know. It just annoys me." Rolling her eyes, she took out her phone and _let go of his hand_. "Wait, I still haven't replied to Hina."

While Sakura was replying to Hinata with an impressive typing speed, Sasuke noted how _cold_ his hand and the rest of him felt. It was like that time that Naruto had forced them to cuddle during Truth or Dare? (He had never loved the idiot more than that moment). His arms felt empty whenever she got up to get something and he had wanted her back immediately.

Sakura's head snapped up. "Oh nuggets!"

Sasuke scoffed. She always had a different word to replace curse words, like every month. This was his first time hearing nuggets. Not commenting on it, but only shaking his head, he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't have a dress for the Christmas thing." Sakura turned to him. "We're going together, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't think there's been a dance or something that we _haven't_ gone together, Sak." (He wouldn't admit, but he felt proud of that for some reason).

"Yes, there has been. _One._ When you and your stupid self decided to get sick and leave

 _me all alone_. I told you to wear your jacket. And you still haven't learned."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue. She always brought out the childishness in him.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke stood up from the bench they had sat on while Sakura was texting Hinata, and held out his hand, hoping Sakura wouldn't find it weird, saying, "Then let's go a get dress for you."

"Yayy!" Sakura cheered, hopping up after grabbing his hand with no hesitation (Sasuke was more than relieved).

As they walked, Sakura swung their hands back and forth childishly. Sasuke decided that he would handle the embarrassment just because he got to hold her hand for so long.

"Which store? This one?" Sakura asked, reaching one of her favorite stores called "Nine Tails." They had the best clothes out of all those types of shops (there was one through nine)and for the best price. Sakura never got why they had named their stores that. Something with mythical creatures, or something. Eh, whatever.

They went inside and Sakura let go of his hand to sift through the endless racks of clothes and dresses. Sasuke almost pouted.

Knowing she would take some time, Sasuke went to seek refuge and finally found a chair along with some others (probably a seating area specially made for boyfriends and people who were forced to come). But he _had_ offered, and he _wasn't_ her boyfriend.

He sighed and rested his hand on his chin when he felt the chair beside him being moved for someone to sit in. Sasuke looked over when the guy said, "Girlfriends, am I right?"

Sasuke didn't wanna explain that they weren't dating so he just politely smiled, said "Yeah" and went back to his previous position. He didn't really like to talk people he didn't know, but that was always different with Sakura.

A small smile graced on his lips.

After about a half an hour, Sakura came to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up from his phone, he saw her arms full of dresses. "Come to me with dressing room,"

Sasuke's dirty side came out and he immediately thought, _WAIT. INSIDE?_ He guessed his worried expression showed on his face because she elbowed him since her arms were full and said, "You'll wait _outside!_ Pervert."

Standing up, he took the dresses from her. "I'm _not_ a pervert. You just have bad word choice."

"Do not."

Once they reached the dressing room, Sakura said, "Okay, so once I put them on, you have to tell me if you like it or not, okay? And tell me the truth. Otherwise you'll be useless."

"Fine, fine," he agreed, flicking her forehead. "Now go."

Each dress was _literally torture_ for Sasuke. He honestly didn't know what to say for them because she looked _so beautiful_ in _each_ and _every one_. So he just resorted to using different adjectives of _stunning_. She was not thankful for that, he could tell.

They were all different styles. So far, they had been flowy and lengthy. He figured she was trying to make herself look taller. But her small stature was just _one_ of the endless amount of things that he loved about her. And the way she has to reach up to hug him and pat his head and–

 _Holy mother of cows._

Sakura in a red, tight dress _was not_ good for him. He quickly crossed his legs trying to make it as natural as possible just in case _Sasuke Junior_ decided to show up as Sakura came out of the dressing room.

"W-Wow, Sakura," pausing for a second (He had to clear his throat because he kinda choked up). "You look _really_ nice."

Sakura tilted her head, not convinced. "But isn't it…kinda _inappropriate?_ I don't know. I don't really feel like myself in it."

"Well, you don't really wear…these types of things." _But I wouldn't mind if you did._ Sasuke just about died when he thought that. Maybe he _was_ a pervert.

"Eh. I don't know. I don't think so."

She went back inside and Sasuke berated himself for not taking a photo of her before she did (perv!). His eyes went to his...nether regions and saw that, luckily, _Sasuke Junior_ did not decide to make an appearance and he let out a breath.

At that moment, he heard a gasp in the changing room, and he immediately got up, wondering if everything was okay.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke! Ahh! This dress is perfect!"

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were hurt or something. Good for you, Sak, good for you," he said, sarcasm lacing his words. He trudged back over to the chairs and flopped down. "Aren't you gonna show me?"

"No."

"What? Why?" he wanted to see what was so perfect about the dress (and he just loved seeing her dresses overall). He hoped she didn't hear the slight whine in his voice.

"Because! It'll be a surprise when you pick me up."

Sasuke groaned. "Fine. Whatever."

After about ten minutes (she was probably taking pictures to send to Hinata), she came out, dressed in her regular dress with the pile of unwanted dresses in one of her hands. He guessed the "perfect dress" was in the hand behind her back.

"Now go outside the store or something. I'll pay and then meet you there. You can't see it."

"No. I'll pay." Sasuke held out his hand for the dress and Sakura took a step back.

"Nuh-uh. No way," she shook her head. "You _always_ pay when we go out together. You _just_ did. And this is _my_ dress. _You_ don't have to pay for it. Seriously. Now go."

"Sak…"

"Please!"

She had The Pout on now and he just _couldn't_ resist that. So before he did something he'd regret later on, he walked out of the store, waiting for her on a nearby bench.

When she did come out, a bag in her hand that was impossible to see through since it was black and a smile on her face, she smiled. "Thanks for coming shopping with me. It must have been boring."

Sasuke shook his head. "Anything for little Sakura," he said teasingly, patting her head as if she was a child.

"Ugh. I'm _older_ , Sasuke."

"I know. But you're still shorter."

"I can't help if _you're_ a giant."

Sasuke held in his laughter as he saw her annoyed expression. "So cute," he said quietly, but she heard it and blushed.

"Am not! Now let's go."

"Where are we going now?"

Sakura looked at him. "I don't know. You decide."

"You say, 'let's go' without having a place in mind? Only you, Sak, only you." He shrugged. "Do you wanna go see the big Christmas tree they have here? They should have it up by now, right?"

"Ooo! Yeah. Let's go."

Sasuke silently hoped they would hold hands again, but before it was okay because he was helping her up and then they didn't care to release each other's hands until they got to the store. Now, it wasn't necessary and she would definitely notice something suspicious if he did, so he decided against it. _Dang it._

Once they reached the tree, Sakura looked up, taking in the huge tree's glory. Covered in ornaments and candy canes and a huge gold star at the top, it gave life to the somewhat colorless, drab mall. Some people were here and there, looking at the tree and taking pictures.

Sakura saw this, and proposed that they take a picture, too.

Sasuke nodded almost immediately. He usually hated photos with a group, but if it was only with Sakura, he never declined. It was a chance to be close to her after all.

"You take it. You have longer arms," she said, giving him her phone after flipping the camera around to the front-facing one, after checking how she looked.

Sasuke did the same to make sure he looked decent ( _but when didn't he?)_ and then held his arm up, trying to get them both in the frame as well as the tree.

Sakura was slightly gripping onto the back of his sweater while standing on her tippy-toes because the height difference in the photo was just too damn embarrassing and that made Sasuke laugh (but also _very_ conscious of the hand on his back and how _close_ , they were standing. He could feel her breath on his neck.

A slight blush became apparent on his cheeks and he willed it away so that it wouldn't show in the picture, but he could always blame it on the cold. To his defense, it _was_ a bit chilly in the mall.

Sakura rested her chin on his shoulder and gave a dazzling smile along with a peace sign that almost made Sasuke drop the phone, but he gathered himself together and held the phone a bit tighter and smiled too.

"Hey, that turned out pretty cute!" Sakura said after Sasuke had taken it, "but my face looks kinda ew…"

"No, it doesn't. Really. But if you want, we can take another one."

So they did, and then Sakura wanted one with the entire tree.

Sasuke sighed. "I think you get this from your mom. I remember when we were kids, she used to take _tons_."

Sticking out her tongue, she went to go ask a person to take a photo for them. She pranced over when the person agreed and dragged Sasuke near the tree.

Naturally, Sasuke's hand went around her waist ( _oh my god oh my god oh my god)_ and the same for Sakura. After she put her hand up in a peace sign again, and the picture had been taken, she thanked the person for taking it and then looked at the photo and showed it to Sasuke.

It really was a cute photo. And Sasuke couldn't help but think that they would look _pretty good_ as a couple. But that would never happen, so _Sasuke stop being so stupid stupid stupid._

Sakura whined. "But now I don't know which one to use as my wallpaper!" After some thinking, she said, "I'll just use the selfie because it's closer to our faces, even though I look weird."

"You look beautiful as always, so stop."

There was a silence between them.

 _Shit, did I really just say that?_

"T-Thanks, Sasuke." She turned away. "Now let's go home."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

There was a comfortable silence in the car, the radio being the only sound other than the heater. They soon reached Sakura's house, and Sasuke joked, "At least you didn't fall asleep this time."

Sakura pouted. "It wasn't on _purpose._ I was just _tired_."

Sasuke grinned. "I know, Sak, I know. It's okay." He patted her head once again.

"Thanks for dropping me off and for dealing with me. I must have tried on, like, twenty dresses."

"I'm pretty sure it was more."

"Hey!" Sakura slapped his arm slightly, giggling.

"Bye. See you at school on Monday," Sakura said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck that their usual goodbye.

Sasuke's arms circled her waist and hugged her back.

As Sakura was pulling away, Sasuke tugged her back into his embrace. "Wait. You didn't give me one that time you fell asleep, so you have to give me an extra one now."

Sakura laughed. "You're such a child. But fine." She wrapped her arms around him once more and reveled in his warmth. "You're warm anyway. This is benefiting me more than it is it you."

Sasuke laughed and shook his head as they both pulled away. "Bye, Sak."

"Bye, Sasuke."

As she got into her house after locking the door, Sakura desperately tried to make herself believe that the intense blush on her face was from the cold.

She failed.

 _~ Accepting it was easier now that I think about it, but telling you is inconceivable. ~_

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 _Heyy! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'll make sure to finish this story no matter what because I kinda like it. So please keep reading and keep checking if I have new chapters._

 _I also just updated MTHIC: Sequel, so please read that too!_

 _Thank you so much for reading and possibly (hopefully) reviewing my story. It means more than you can ever imagine!  
_

 _THANKS!_

 _I love you all so much!_

 _REVIEW PLEASE._

 **~ booklover333**


End file.
